Cause its Friday and I'm in love
by Code name Messiah
Summary: Rock paper scissors and chocolate truffles can get you into trouble! Our lovely boy pair finaly have some chill time. But what horror might this night bring! Yes I am alive
1. Friday

Author: Messiah

Title: Cause its Friday and I'm in love

Explain: Ok this was Hunger lots of things but it was a collaboration between me and my friend and she wants to start another account under Kyaya. So I spawned my own idea off the song by the Cure "Friday I'm in love." I may or may not stick the lyrics in. Hunger lots of things may be called something different so keep a look out. There more sex in there so if that's what your looking for. Cut your losses and don't read this cause it's drawn out. This is dedicated to my Friend Nykee cause I love her so.

Disclaimer: Yugioh fic, which features yaoi that means guys on guys. Don't like it, don't read it. Foul language and hungry tummies. Me no own you no sue. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows to fee Jou's hunger. Yeah it's a Seto Jou fic if you can't tell. Enjoy!

The cold CEO of Kaiba Corp sat writhing in his chair. He couldn't stand it.... this boring class, that annoying teacher, they way his rival sat two rows over, either having a mental conversation with his Yami or looking so sweet and innocent. It was totally nerve wracking, how he and his friends were like a family...how he long and both hated for it.

Jou sighed, scratching down notes into his book. "Boooriiiiing" he sighed, looking over at Anzu who was noting the lecture, then up at Yugi and Tristan who were doing similar things. Suddenly a burning feeling struck Jou in the back of the neck. He placed his hand there to scratch it away and turned to see Kaiba staring right at him.

"Jerk..."he glared at Kaiba while muttering under his breath.

_"He must be plotting another way to win a battle or steal some cards..."_ he thought, turning back to the teacher and continuing to take notes the best he could, without falling asleep.

"Hmph....."

That stupid Make Inu! A small piece of paper was being rolled between his fingers as he flicked it at Jou's ear. Tristan had already shot him a cringing glare, but Seto merely shrugged it off, anything to pass the time, lunch should start soon and this all would go much more smoothly

Jou didn't even turn as the piece of paper bounced off his ear. He merely flipped Kaiba the finger and continued taking notes. "Baka yaro..." he muttered.

He only grinned, chuckling at Jou's actions. Well at least this was more interesting than class. He was about to counter when a paper plane hit his hand and landed on his desk.

"Cool it" was spelled rather sloppishly on the paper. He looked to his left to seem Yami's red eyes glare at him. Yugi must have called him out.

"BRRRRRRIIINNGG"

Well nothing to be done about it......thank god. Seto stood, grabbing his suitcase walking down the isle when he crashes into a certain rude mouth blonde

"Hey Seto, I think you need glasses for riding that high horse of yours..."

Jou snapped, brushing past him angrily.

"Oh pardon me. I didn't know you would run rampant with out your leash puppy."

"Fuck off," Jou called, walking off down the hall to the cafe.

The unexpecting Jou, felt a heavy tug at his uniform as he was severely flung against the school wall, with a seething Seto mere inches away

"What makes you think I'll tolerate this from you, I've killed men for less. I find you amusing because no matter what area of life, whether it be duel monster, school, or success I'll always have you beat.... puppy. But I won't stand it forever...." He growled down at Jou.

"Honestly Kaiba," Jou said in a condescending tone. "You'd think a man of your stature could afford a pack of BREATH MINTS. Now, please, I have lunch to attend to, Mr. Business Suit. Surely, you understand those words," he growled, with a smirk, shoving Seto's arm out of the way and walking past him again.

"Hmph...."

Another all knowing shit eating smirk passed on Seto's face, Grabbing Jou again, turning him sharply to face him.

"Fool" He mutter before his fist slammed into Jou's face and sent him tumbling to the ground. "So make inu...you think you know it all? Why don't you get up and show me you're worth your pathetic existence!" He stood there glaring down at the sprawled Jou with his arms folded firmly across his chest.

"Asshole, I'll knock you off your high horse yet!" Jou yelled and lunged, taking a swing at Seto.

His grin only grew as he easily sidestepped the obvious lunged.

"Are you trying to act like a bull now make inu? Well in that case Olay."

"Fuck you, you're not worth my time." He walked off in the opposite direction, heading outside rather than the cafe now. Jou kicked open the door and stormed outside.

_Seems I've hurt the puppy's pride..._ "What are you all staring at?!" All the passing students froze as the rushed away from the hall. Leaving Seto to himself.

Jou sighed angrily, kicking at a chained bike outside.

"Fuck this, fuck this entire goddamn school. Why the fuck does he have to be here?" Jou rubbed his face painfully and eventually took a seat on a grassy area.

"You're so feisty...maybe if you calmed down a bit we might be able to stand each other...."

Seto called, leaning from a nearby tree "and I stress might"

"If you weren't such a prick getting in everyone's faces, no one would have a problem with you. But you obviously can't handle not walking around like a peacock with a stick wedged up its ass!" He yelled back, turned to put his back to Seto now.

He laughed again walking over slowly "Fair enough, I am very aware of I how I act, but you have to admit you look just like a spiteful mutt, sitting there pouting."

"You have to admit, you're an asshole," Jou called not turning around, not looking at him.

"There, there boy," Seto patted his head lightly "I have more things to worry about than making a good impression. I just tend to point out the obvious and be proud of what I have, why is that so wrong?"

Jou rolled his eyes and got up. "What ever Seto... "And started to walk off.

Seto watched Jou leave and in an act of desperation blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Jou.... ever play rock paper scissors?"

"Yeah, why?" Jou asked, stopping a moment.

"Let's play......"

"What for?" Jou asked, turning around.

"For nothing.....or for something ....." He smiled a little less menacingly.

"What is the something?" He asked suspiciously.

"Anything you want..."

"Stop bothering people? Including me?" He asked.

"If that's all...I'll never even speak to you again if you so wish." A slight twinge turned in Seto's chest.

"What if you win?" He asked.

"You...have to be my puppy." He said in a matter of fact kind of tone. "For one week."

"What does being your....puppy," Jou said disgustedly, "entail?" He asked.

"Well...if I win, you'll find out. Are you up for it or not? Or do you think you'll loose just like at everything else?"

"Shut up! Let's just and get it over with, so you can start treating people decently!" Jou snapped, preparing his hand.

"Very well. Best 3 out of 5... He smiled..."Rock, paper, scissors...shoot" Seto held out rock.

Jou produced paper. "You are so going down..." he smirked.

"Well see"...He chants it again and he holds rock again.

Jou produced scissors. "Is that your only strategy? Rock?" Jou grumbled.

"I am just as hard and unbreakable"...he called again, holding scissors.

Jou produced paper, "and an absolute prick," he said, unimpressed

"Hence..." he pointed to his hands making a cutting motion.

"Shut up, so I can win already!"

"Rock paper, scissors, shoot" He held paper.

Jou held scissors this time. "Not going to beat me that easily," he laughed.

He couldn't help but laugh at his word; if he won....they would come up again. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot" He held out rock.

Jou held out scissors and stared blankly at Kaiba's rock. "....." Was all he could say.

"No....I'll just crush you if that's alright....ore no (1)...inu..." Seto smiled staring at him.

"No.. You and your stupid fucking rock! No!" Jou shook his head violently.

Seto held Jou's chin in his hand. "You wouldn't break your word now would you?"

"No, you fucking prick. You probably cheated..." He seethed.

Seto looked rather annoyed now. "Now explain to me how that's possible?"

"I don't know... it seems to be the only reason you could win," he snapped.

"Are you going to keep your word or not? I had my small expectations of you and I honestly expected better."

Jou hesitated, he slowly realized the huge mess he got himself into, he was just so angry, so sure he would win. "Of course I will, ……I…I gave you my word, and I aint no coward."

"Good boy" He reached into his pocket and buckled a leather-studded dog collar to Jou's neck. "Hmm looks good on you."

"Fuck you," Jou snarled.

"...You have no idea" He promptly clamped a long leash to the collar and toted his new toy. "Come"

Jou walked after him then stopped. "I can't go back into school like this!!" He protested.

"Were not going to school...." He led Jou to the parking lot.

"W-where... are we going? Jou asked, following him against his will, a little more startled that he would have liked to have been.

He opened the door to his sporty gray SPX Tiburon (2). "In" He pointed inside the car.

"Where are we going?" Jou demanded from Seto, looking totally miffed (3).

Seto only arched his eyebrow in annoyance. "Don't question your master puppy." He shoved the boy inside, striding around to the driver side door, getting in and staring the car.

"Fuck you! You can't kidnap me!" Jou got up and yelled.

"Shut up." He turns on the radio, as the song stone cold crazy, the NIN remix version (4) starts to blast through the awesome sound system as Seto blears out of the school parking lot.

"Where the fuck are you TAKING ME?!"!"!" Jou screamed.

"Hmm? Sorry can't hear you..." Turns up the music louder dodging traffic.

"Craaazzy, stone cold crazy ya know," He peels, taking a sharp turn singing to the music. (5)

Jou falls over to one side of the car, but jumps up quickly and grabs Seto's shoulder. "ANSWER ME!"

"Just home..."

He shrugs off Jou's grasp to take another sharp left.

"They got the sirens loose. I ran right outta juice. They're gonna put me in a cell. If I can't go to heaven. Will they let me go to hell?" Seto just kept singing unfazed by the dozens of cars he barely missed.

He falls sharply to the left and gets up again. "Why your house?" Jou demands.

"Why are you asking so much, I won, you lost. I'm the master you're the pet, you agreed to it yourself, for one whole week." The car came to a shoving halt. Seto rolled down the window, punching in a few numbers in a keypad as the large iron bared gate swung open. Slowly Seto car chugged along the surprisingly long gravel driveway, pulling up to an enormous, gorgeous house.

"I want to know what you're doing," he said crossing his arms firmly.

"Showing you where you'll be staying..." He said in his cool trade mark tone, getting out of his sleek car. Heading to the large oak double doors.

"Staying?" He asked, surprised, shutting his door as his followed.

"Yes...you'll be here for the week. Don't worry about your father I've taken care of that.

"Wait. You took care of it? How?" He yelled.

"Money does wonders."

"So if he already knows, when did you tell him, I didn't see you call him!"

"Earlier this morning."

"This morning?!? How the hell did you know we'd end up here?!?."

"If you have a problem that's fine, but you already know the reasons why your mother and dear sister left him, and I'm sure you've had to face them every day." He sad in a more serious and genuine tone.

"Shut up about my family! You don't know a goddamn thing!!"

"I know more than you think....and I know how you feel." He only sighed softly before pressing several keys into different locks, opening the door. "You coming or what?"

"Like I had a choice." He snapped.

"You always do" he whispered walking into the luscious house. He tossed his keys on the small table dropping his suitcase in the closet and slipping off his shoes. "I'm going to change, make yourself at home"

Jou frowned, taking of his shoes and sitting on a nearby chair. "If I always had a choice I would have chosen to go home." he frowned with a grumble in his voice.

A short while later, Seto returned in a simple black button up shirt and jeans, striding up to Jou's chair.

"I am that unbearable?" He leaned against the back of it. "Are you going to sit there and tell me you honestly wouldn't want to get away from him for a while?"

"You don't know nothing. Stop your games," he growled.

"Well, you don't know anything about me. I wasn't playing a game when I said I understand how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Jou looked up, eye brows furrowed.

"You think this all fell into my lap. I may be an asshole but I'm still only 17."

He shrugged. "What did you do to deserve such horrible treatment..." he asked looking around the house in a mocking tone."If this is Torture, chain me to the wall."

He ignored Jou's tone, but smiled at his last words.

"Well...first off...my brother Mokuba and I were orphan's....I promised I would always protect him. No matter who came for me, if they didn't take Mokuba I wouldn't go. It was like that way for many years until one day, Gozaburo Kaiba came, he played a game of chess with me and I beat him. He was so impressed with me, he adopted my brother and I. He wanted me as an heir to Kaiba corp. He was ruthless and cruel.... He told me it was all so I could be a strong man and run the company. I didn't mind as long as he never touched Mokuba.....I could take the pain, I could take it all...for him. But one night, he was angry at how I handled a business deal....and went to Mokuba's room while he was asleep....that's when I pushed him out the window...." Seto fisted his hands tightly, looking to the floor.

"So did you bring me here to shove me out one too?" Jou asked, angrily, half scared.

"...I thought maybe you would understand...." He kept his back to him walking towards the kitchen. "I don't care what you want to do. It's very apparent you detest me. If you want to go....then go. I haven't done a thing to earn your trust. So why should you now?"

"Hey asshole, you can't put a dog collar on me and then tell me to go home! Dammitt, I told you I'd keep my promise and I meant it!" He yelled, grabbed Seto by the arm and whirling him around abruptly. "Don't get all mushy on me when you win me as your dog, who the hell are you? Seto Kaiba or not?"

"Jou, I know what I did was rather degrading to you. I know I've been a terrible person. But if it bothers you so just to be here then I don't even want you here. But if you can stand it tell me so,"

"Of course I can stand it!" He informed him. "I told you I'd keep my end of the bargain! If a man's word is worth nothing, he is worth nothing!" He told him, staring at Seto, defiantly.

"Then are you hungry?" He smiled again

Jou's stomach growled. "I guess so," he told him.

"Come." he gave the leash a playful tug, walking to the kitchen.

Jou looked at his feet and on the way there, he noticed a firm backside covered in black.

"Shit..." he whispered.

"_what in the blue fuck am I looking at?"_.

"What would you like, I may not look it but I can hold my own in the kitchen."

"Doesn't matter," Jou said casually.

"Oh? So you'd be happy with puppy chow?" He chuckled looking through the fridge.

"Very funny, Seto." Jou growled.

"Hmm, its funny when you say my first name.....you only started to say it recently" He pulled various sandwich fixings and placed them in front of Jou getting a cutting knife and a few plates.

"....Whatever Kaiba..." Jou said quietly, looking annoyed.

"Heh, I guess I left myself open for that one." He made himself a turkey sandwich, opening a coke can he got out. "Don't worry it isn't poison, see?" He takes a bite smiling again.

Jou watched Seto and made himself and sandwich and following Kaiba, taking a bite.

"Hmm..." An interesting idea popped into Seto head as he watched the boy. "Jou come here." He shook his head thinking of how to make this easier. "Please come here."

Jou did, obeyed Kaiba's command, to busy to complain, stuffing his face.

"Here" He took the food from Jou. "Sit" he pointed to the floor. He could already feel Jou's reaction. "You my puppy right? Humor me. I've never had a dog. "He smirked.

Jou's entire face went sour. "WMpahh?" He managed with a mouth full, he sat on the floor.

"Good boy, here's your treat." He held out a piece of Jou's sandwich. The blonde reached for it but Seto pulled back. "Uh ah" He shook his finger hold it again. "You my puppy remember?"

Jou glared momentarily, and fixed his position so that he was kneeling on the floor and propped himself up, opening his mouth.

Seto smiled placing the food in his mouth, letting his fingers brush along his parted lips "Good boy."

Jou sighed softly and knelt back down again, chewing the sandwich.

"More?" He looked down at Jou, Trying his best not to smirk at the boy.

Jou nodded slightly and looked up at Seto. _This is so... humiliating..._

"Beg" It was so hard for him to keep a straight face saying that.

Jou's spine shivered slightly at the word. His stomach rumbled again. Damn the promise. Damn it all! He moved upwards in his kneeling position and with his hands cupped downwards like paws, he gave Seto a puppy dog face tilting his head slightly.

Seto let out the long laugh he held, holding his face in his hands.

"Good boy heh heh. Here something special."

Seto reaches over to the candy dish and grabs a chocolate truffle and holds it out to Jou.

"Stop fucking laughing!"

Jou shouted, attempting to grab the truffle from Seto's hand. Seto pulled his hand away, still holding it.

"I'm sorry; you're just...well...cute when you do that. I couldn't help myself. Try again"

He held it out. Jou jumped up,

"No! Guys aren't cute. Give me that..." Jou said, grabbing Kaiba's wrist and attempting to tackle him.

"Baka!" Seto cursed as he lost his balance falling on top of Jou. He groaned slightly as he held his forehead that hit the side of the table. "Bad puppy" He mumbled lying on top of him.

"Give me it!" Jou yelled, determined, continuing to struggle for the chocolate that was in Kaiba's hand. "Dammit, give it..." he squirmed and writhed against the other boy, trapped under his weight.

Seto gasped so hard he could have swallowed his tongue, but he merely recovered looking down at his new pet.

"If you want it so bad..."He kept the chocolate, away from Jou as he held it between his teeth:

"Take it" He said rather sluggishly with the sweet candy between his teeth.

Yeah ok so Jou's a little more potty mouthed than usual. But who cares it's my fic. It's a little choppy cause of the dialog plan.

1 It means my

2 I made up a car type, like I know what the hell it is.

3 I love the Nine inched nails version of this song, but I couldn't picture Seto listening to queen Lol

4 I love this word

5 I know it way OOC to have Seto sing, but once again it's my fic ask em how much I care.


	2. Still Friday

Jou's face turned sour, his expression angry and confused.

"What the hell are you doing Kaiba?" Jou gripped his shoulders.

"Why aren't you getting up?"

He looked around to himself trapped without any mode of escape. Nothing around to grab onto or pull himself out from under the other boy. His stomach rumbled loudly against his will. Pains stabbed his abdomen. He was still so hungry. He looked at the chocolate between Kaiba's teeth. Maybe...I should just eat it and it'll be over with...Jou thought, looking around again, seeing no other option of escaping. He still was grabbing Kaiba's shoulder when he squirmed again, trying once more to free himself.

_"Fuck... Damn this promise..."_ Moving his hand first to take the chocolate from Kaiba's mouth.

"Nu uh." Seto grabbed his wrists holding them above his head.

"Fuck!" Jou cursed, squirming hard under Kaiba again.

He even tried bucking him off, with a few innocent pelvic thrusts.

"Fucking shit..." He squirmed again, and then finally sighed softly.

He moved his mouth in slowly towards Kaiba's, attempting to take the chocolate with only his teeth, and avoid any... more physical contact.

He gripped Jou's wrists almost painfully tight. The young blonde beneath him wasn't making this any easier, did he want this? Either that or he was more of an idiot than he thought. He was slowly warming up to the idea of letting this continue however it went

Jou inadvertently kissed Kaiba back... hard.... He then dragged his mouth back and forth, attempting to break off a piece of truffle, but unfortunately, he wasn't expecting this to be the chewy kind, and he merely ending up smearing chocolate along Kaiba's lips. If he could have cursed he would have, but alas, the only way of freeing the chocolate was to pry it out of Kaiba's mouth, and the only instrument he had available was his tongue. Jou was too busy concentrating on the sweet tasting chocolate and how hungry he was to notice how this action could be taken another way, so he pressed his lips against Kaiba's in attempt to get more leverage, he forced his tongue inside the other boy's mouth and past his teeth, trying to find where the other side of the chocolate was. In this inadvertent struggle, he was pressing upward with his pelvic and squirming slightly under Kaiba, as if this would help free the food.

Bingo.....Seto thought almost losing completely control of himself as he felt Jou warm but fierce tongue, lash out inside his mouth, smeary the sticky sweet chocolate between them. His own tongue sprang to life against Jou, tussling with the chocolately fluid between them. He tried so hard to hold back his moans with the delightful friction at his hips. His displayed his own ferocity darting his tongue into the squirming blonde's mouth.

Jou sucked harder at Kaiba's lips, moving his tongue fiercely around to find the truffle, he felt a soft tickle as something entered his mouth, it wasn't the truffle but it was chocolately tasting so he moved his tongue over it to taste it. Sweet and gooey, similar enough to the truffle, Jou had lost himself in his own hungry as he started to suck on Kaiba's tongue now.

Jou bucked at Kaiba's hips a couple of times, in attempts to knock loose the truffle. Jou then moved his tongue back into Kaiba's mouth in search of the source of the gooey chocolate. He squirmed a couple of times, harder this time.

Seto couldn't help the moaned that came muffled between them. Jou was really into this, and Seto couldn't be more happy. He grounded his hips back harshly against Jou...feeling a long awaited tightness in his jeans, rubbing it against Jou's thigh. The slowly melted truffle swaying between their kiss.

Jou gasped. The truffle was almost loose of Kaiba's teeth. Thank goodness, his efforts won't be in vain anymore! Jou bucked harder a few more times, wrapping his free leg around Kaiba's leg. Let go... Let go of the truffle, was his only constant thought... Jou fiercely shot his tongue deeper into Kaiba's mouth and thrashed it back, knocking the long awaited truffle into his mouth. Savoring the delicious taste, Jou forgot all current things.

Seto head swam with sensation as he let go of Jou's wrist wrapping one arm firmly around his waist snaking the other under the top of his school uniform, sliding up his chest, feeling his skin. Tiny bit of the chewed truffle ended up in his mouth, but he didn't care, his assault on Jou's mouth became more needing as he fully laid his weight on Jou, returning the favor by sucking at Jou's tongue.

After the truffle dissolve, Jou became fully aware of Kaiba's full weight against him, the pressing of the erection against his inner thigh, and the sucking at his tongue. His wrists were now free, so he gripped them on Kaiba's shoulders and pushed as hard as he could. The hand trailing up his shirt made him scream, but it came out nothing more than a tangled cry in Kaiba's mouth. He squirmed harder and more frantically now, trying to escape the high yaoi factor. (awww)

The heavy push on his shoulder somehow broke Seto out of his mood as he glared down at Jou.

"What?!!" He snapped

"What are you doing?" JOU screamed frantically.

He looked so baffled. "What do you mean what am I doing?" Why was he so anger?

"What are you doing?!" He yelled again. "Why are you ... pressed it into me... Why is it like that!!?" He demanded.

"Hey you started it!" Giving his leg a slight sway to show how Jou's leg wrapped around him.

"I did not! I just was following your rules to get the chocolate..." he informed him. "You're not supposed to get hard over me accepting food...! I'm your dog remember!?" Jou slipped up, in his angry yelling, reminding Kaiba that he could really do whatever he wanted.

'"You mean you did all that to get the CHOCOLATE?!" He couldn't believe it...all that...all that for a piece of food.

Jou nodded to Seto as if he should have known it all along.

"Bad dog..." He growled crawling over to Jou as he slowly stood.

"Very.....VERY bad dog!"

He yanks Jou up by his collar gripping it tightly.

"You need to be house broken, for such a naughty puppy" He said in a dangerously low tone that would make any great man whimper.

"What do you mean... house broken!" Jou tried to respond with an angry tone, but it came out more confused.

Before Seto could finish his sentence, the doors to the house swung open and in bounded his little brother.

"Oni-sama!" He called through the large house, before darting into the kitchen.

"Oni-sama! Guess wha....."

He blinked several times as the strange scene before him. He saw his beloved brother, chocolate smeared on his face, with his hands wrapped around the neck of Yugi's friend Jou.

"...............I'll be in my room"

And without another word, he left, trouncing up the stairs.

The boys both looked as the retreating Mokuba, back to each other, back to the empty kitchen, and back to each other.

Seto was highly pissed off, not only was he angry but he was horny, such a deadly combo. He took a deep shallow breath, moving his hands down to the dangling leash.

"I think its time you stay a little while in the dog house to think about what you've done."

"Wha!??!" Jou was frightened at Seto's words. But before he could say anything he was dragged up the stairs as well and pushed into a simple bedroom.

"The fuck are you doing?!" He yelled, thinking the worst would befall him.

"Punishing you, you'll stay here till I say so."

And that was that. Seto left, locking the door behind him. Hearing Jou wail away at it with his fists.

"YOU CANT DO THIS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. THIS IS CRUELTY TO ANIMALS!!"

The realization hit him.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid." For every time he said the word he banged his head on the door.

"Oni-sama." Mokuba called as he saw his brother walk by his room.

"Hmm?" He hung back, standing in the door frame.

"What are you doing with Jounouchi?"

"House breaking our new dog."

He said simply, scraping his knuckle against the drying chocolate on his skin. He gave a soft smile before licking it off, walking back down the hall.


	3. Saturday

Sleeping soundly on the rather soft matrices, Jou, gave up a few hours ago on getting Seto's attention and decided to rest his achy head. The digital clock read 1:39 a.m. as the door to his room opened, leaving a soft creek to echo on the walls. Small padded sounds pulsed on the floor as the weight of the bed shift slightly. Another figured crawled onto the bed, hesitantly watching the sleeping boy. Jou had this nagging feeling something was wrong, he rolled over stirring slightly in his sleep. The figure froze as Jou reached out from the sheets, turning on the light switch from the lamp at his tableside. He heard his soft yawn and watched him rub the sleepiness from his eyes. Jou yawned again rolling back over when his nose hit something.another nose! He yelped and backed away from the intense gaze of a pair of emerald eyes.  
  
"MO.MOKUBA? Wha..what are you doing here? It's 1 in the morning."  
  
"We've never had a dog before." He slowly looked him over curiously.  
  
"I'm not a dog you know that!"  
  
"But Seto said you were our puppy." He traced his fingers along the studded collar.  
  
"It's only a stupid bet." He huffed, shooing away his wandering hand and folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Mokuba took it all in and nodded understandingly. "Can I pet you?" He asked innocently enough.  
  
Jou sighed in defeat as he bent his head towards him. "Sure kid, have a ball."  
  
The young child giggled softly, reaching out to pat Jou's blonde hair.  
  
"Mokuba!" Came a stern voice from the behind them.  
  
"O.oni-sama!"  
  
Seto stood in the doorway, dressed in a black silk pajama set (kawaii! *dies *). He held a large tray of various items as he looked with scolding eyes to Mokuba.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed this late?"  
  
"I wanted to see the puppy."  
  
"Don't be silly."  
  
"Oni-sama." He sniffled slightly.  
  
"Oh don't do that."  
  
He sat there, tears lining his eyes.  
  
"Cheater." He muttered. "Alright, it's ok, but I want you to go to bed right now understand? School or no school."  
  
Mokuba scooted off the bed and wiped his eyes and gave his brother a quick hug.  
  
"Goodnight Seto."  
  
"Goodnight Mokuba." And off he went. Jou was rather baffled; did Seto just lose to an eight-year-old? (I forgot how hold he is) Was he just tender? Did he just act affectionate? He must have hit his head harder than he thought. He shook himself several times before looking back at him.  
  
"What's the fucking idea of locking me up like this?!"  
  
"You had to be punished."  
  
"For what?!"  
  
"For how you acted earlier."  
  
"Look about that I was only."  
  
"Hungry?" Seto cut into his sentence and finished it, displaying the tray he carried to Jou's eye level. His eyes went wide with the delicious treats before him, his already sneaking hands moved to snatch them but Seto's keen eye caught this, moving the tray away.   
  
"You know better." Seto scolded, shaking his finger at the drooling Jou. He immediately crawled over on the bed, opening his mouth, leaning within Seto's reach. The young billionaire smiled, letting his fingers dance over the foods, wondering what to pick.  
  
He plucked a grape from its stem and placed it into Jou awaiting mouth, nearly pulling back a stump. He did this over with many other foods, crackers, cookies, cheese, ham, apples and peanut butter. And with each bite he watched Jou's mouth intently, memorizes ever smack of his lips the sway of his tongue, the curve of his smile. Seto turned slightly away, fixing the empty places on the tray, when Jou snatched at one of his wrists.  
  
"Jou?" He looked to the blonde noticing a glazed look in his eyes. Jou pulled Seto's hand to his mouth uncurling his fingers. Seto' could only see peanut butter smeared on his index finger, then it dawned on him. Before he could even think, Jou engulf the coated digit into his hungry waiting mouth. Seto's whole body tensed as he gripped the tray for dear life, a loud gasped came from his mouth as he was immobilized from the heat and wet slickness of Jou's lashing tongue. A small eternity passed and Seto had to wonder, he was either the world's biggest tease, dumbest idiot, or unknowingly both. Seto's finger slid out with a slight pop and he took a deep breath of some well deserved air.  
  
"Seto.are you alright?" Jou looked down at the floor at the quivering mass that was once Seto.  
  
"I'll be alright, just let me lay here."  
  
"Freak."  
  
He only huffed in response, slowly getting up.  
  
"What about those?"  
  
"What?" Jou pointed to the bowl of strawberries left on the tray.  
  
"Ah these." He sat back on the bed, pulling the bowl to his lap. "Come." He curled his finger in direction. Jou sat back in his old position.  
  
"Come." He stated more firmly, moving the bowl and dragging Jou across his lap, laying his back against his thighs.  
  
"S..Seto." He stated nervously as he tried to get up, but a strong hand on his chest kept him still.  
  
"You need to be punished again." He took a strawberry in his hand, tracing the tip lightly along Jou's lips. Although he was deathly afraid of what Seto might do, he still tried to catch the fruit in his mouth (that's our Jou!) but he wouldn't have it. The tender skin of the fruit broke, and the juices flowed out. Seto made a red trail along Jou's lips, down along his neck, and back to his mouth. Lingering it against his teeth as he slowly sank it deeper into the dark sensuous cavern. Jou was all too happy to finally eat the bleeding fruit, and so was Seto. As Jou teeth sank into the juicy strawberry, Seto took this moment to follow the wonderful trail he made for himself on Jou's body. The blonde nearly choked as he felt a warm wet appendage slide around his throat. He clung desperately to the silk of Seto's shirt.  
  
"Wha.what are you doing!??!" Jou meeped.  
  
"Cleaning you off." And that was that, no other explanations, no commands or retorts. Seto was hungry too, and he was feasting. Jou's head was spinning, he couldn't feel this way, he was with a guy. He felt his chest tighten, he couldn't breath. Seto's mouth, his tongue, his teeth, they felt like they were every where. This can't feel good, it's not right, why did he like it then. A million protests sprang to his mind but all that came was.  
  
"Ahh."  
  
As if his voice broke the trance like state he was in Seto stopped, staring down at the flushed Jou. He pushed Jou up from his lap and quickly stood against the wall. He was panting slightly, looking at his hands and back at Jou.  
  
"D..dont do that ok? I may be your puppy for this bet but." He touched his still moist neck blushing deeper. "I'm not a piece of meat, got it?" He tried to act tough, but he only sounded like a timid boy.  
  
Seto merely shook his head. "I'm sorry." With that he left the room.  
  
Mwahahahahahahaha! God I know that was evil eeevvvviilll. But I had to give the rabid reviewers something to knaw on ^^;. Waii this is so far my most popular fic.  
  
This has twenty reviews and then I have in second my fushigi yuugi fic, then my gundam wing fic, then my birthday gift to enkidu! Yeah its shameless promotion you gotta love it. Next chapter will come soon Moikelly thanks for everything ja! 


	4. Still Saturday

The sun streamed down letting it's rays dance on the form buried deep under the sheets of a bed. A soft moan came from within as the blonde, sleepy boy sat up rubbing his eyes.  
  
"God its 8 am? How the fuck did I get up?" A low grumble sounded from his stomach. "Oh." He slowly got up from the bed, debating whether he should leave the room or not. Was the door even unlocked now?  
  
"Fuck.I can't go out there, not with that pervert, what will he do to me? But..I promised.gah fuck that he can't treat me like this, no, not this little pup!" Once again it hit him and he smacked his forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Several times.  
  
  
  
Finding the door unlocked, he slid down the stairs, padding the floor lightly with his socked feet. He looked in every which way, but there was so sign of either of the Kaiba brother. He crept slowly through the foyer to the front door, reaching for the knob.  
  
"Morning puppy!"  
  
"WAHHHH!!!" Jou clung desperately to the hat rack.  
  
"Don't do that!" He climbed back down, fuming at the innocent boy before him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mokuba looked really hurt and stared down to the floor.  
  
"Oh hell, I'm sorry. Don't look that way ok?"  
  
"A..alright. You're not mad at me?"  
  
He sighed heavily, feeling like the biggest jerk in the world. "Of course not, you're too cute to stay mad at." He ruffled his hair a bit, feeling better after hearing him laugh.  
  
"Oh Seto left a note for you."  
  
"A note? You mean he's not here?"  
  
"Yeah, he's at work silly."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mokuba dug into his pockets handing Jou the neatly folded paper.  
  
Dear puppy,  
  
There are clothes for you in your room closet, be a good boy and I'll bring you home a treat. Watch Mokuba and the house and.don't eat around him.  
  
"Fucking prick!" He crumpled up the paper in annoyance throwing it to the floor.  
  
"Did it say something bad?"  
  
"No.it's just. nevermind." He sighed again shoving his fingers through his slightly messy hair. Mokuba looked him up and down eyeing him carefully.  
  
"Why don't you wash up and change. You're still in your uniform."  
  
Jou looked down at his wrinkled blue school outfit; he really did want to clean off.  
  
"I can make you some breakfast while you shower up. Oni-sama said I shouldn't eat with you, so I already ate." He smiled proudly, happy to do as his older brother told him. "I don't think there is any soap or shampoo in the other bathrooms since we don't use them, so you could use oni- sama's." He took Jou's hand in his and led him back up the stairs.  
  
"Woah, woah, do you think that's a good idea?"  
  
Mokuba stopped along the steps to turn back to Jou. "Well, yeah, why?"  
  
"It's your brother's bathroom!"  
  
"Yeah, but your our puppy, so that makes you one of the family." He said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Damnit Mokuba! This is only for a week!"  
  
"It is?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Oh." Mokuba turned back walking to his brother's room and pushing the door open slightly. "Come down when you're ready. The bathroom's near the back of the room." He finished in a mopey tone. Jou watched the boy sulk down the stairs. Why was he so worked up over this? Well what does it matter? It's not like he's his brother right? Right! As he pushed the door back, somehow, he didn't expect anything that he saw before him. The room was lavish of course but, so plain. No fabrashe eggs, no midge vase, it looked just like any other hotel room. Not even the bright morning sun could light up the tone of the room. The carpet, walls, drapes, and sheets were all in shades of dark blue and black.  
  
"Jeez depressed much? Woah!" Nearly knocking over a small end table, Jou desperately tried to catch whatever fell off. In the dimly lighted room he felt the curves of smooth glass as he sets what he thought was a vase back on the table. A wonderful fragrance hits his nose as he can make out the shapes of petals and stems.  
  
"Violets?" He let the soft petals slide between his fingertips. "I don't think I'll ever figure him out." Jou made his way to the bathroom door flicking the light switch. Jou gave a long whistle, looking over the brass handle faucets, porcelain tub, marble floor, and glass shower door.  
  
"Now this is what I'm talking about!" The buttons of his jacket flew open and fell to the floor, as he hastily pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
"What the?" A small nag caught in his shirt ripping it slightly, then he grimly remembered. The collar was still around his neck. He looked to the large mirror above the sink, running his fingers over the leather strap. His memories flash over Seto first putting it on, yanking him by it calling him a bad puppy.  
  
"WHAT?" He looked to his flushed cheeks. "What the fuck am I blushing for!?" He rubbed furiously at his skin. "Oh yeah that really made it go away." He sighed holding his face. "Fuck it I'm just taking it off." Piecing apart the collar, it fell to the floor as well, followed by the remainder of his clothes.  
  
The steamy hot water ran from the showerhead, pelting down against his cream colored skin. Jou looked to the array of towels and cloths that hung on the rack. He reached for a small wash cloth and lathered it against a bar of soap.  
  
"Rose scented? He really is a freak." He gave a soft smile, scrubbing the lather over his body, feeling relaxed by the soothing scent. He held the bar of soap to his mouth. "I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too. Thursday I don't care about you, its Friday I'm in love." He spun around slowly as the soap rinsed off his body, singing to the soap. He didn't know why but he felt like singing in the shower. How long ago was it that he did that? "Monday you can fall apart. Tuesday Wednesday break my heart. Thursday doesn't even start. It's Friday I'm in love. Saturday wait. And Sunday always comes too late. But Friday never hesitate.."  
  
"Jou?"  
  
He nearly choked on his words as the soap slipped from his hand to the floor. "Ye.yes Mokuba?" He looked to the small dark form of the young Kaiba through the glass as he moved about the room.  
  
"I have a bath robe for you, the food's almost ready."  
  
"Ok thank you." He swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw him leave."  
  
"Ah, Jou?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You sing really well." And that was that.  
  
  
  
"Jesus." He cursed picking up a bottle of shampoo, reading the green tea label. "Some how I expected this." He squirted a good amount into his palm, lathering his hair. "This shit burns!" He quickly washed it out finishing his shower. He pulled back the glass door seeing a big fluffy blue bathrobe. He slipped it on; assuming Mokuba left it for him. He snuggled against the fuzzy warm material, tying the robe across his chest as he noticed the embroidered letters. His fingers trailed over the stitched S K on the left breast. What if something like that was branded on him?  
  
"Fuck." He placed his hands over his cheeks. "I'm not blushing I'm not blushing." He looked to his right to see the collar sprawled on the floor. He walked to it, grasping it in his hands. He cursed silently slipping it back around his neck as he gathered his soiled clothes. Heading to his room to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jou looked at the table to the bowl of Reese puffs and the plate of ego waffles.  
  
"Oni-sama usually makes breakfast." Mokuba replied with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Heh it's alright, it's the norm to me."  
  
Mokuba nodded happily and ran into the living room. "Let me know when you're done!" He called.  
  
"Man when you tell that kid to do something, he does it." Jou affirmed as he quickly stuffed his face.  
  
The sun started to set, painting the sky a dark orange when Mokuba heard the brakes of a car and bounded to the door. The dangled of keys and the creek of a door, was all that was heard before. "Ooffa!" Mokuba sprang like a jungle cat upon Seto, giving him the glomp of death.  
  
"I missed you!" He squealed.  
  
"I missed you too Mokuba." Dropping his brief case, he held his tiny brother in his arms, smiling at his warm welcome. "How was your day? Did you have fun with the puppy?"  
  
"Yeah he's great, he colored with me, watched sponge bob square pants, built with blocks."  
  
"Sounds like you had a fun day." He quickly kissed his cheek placing him down. "Where is our little mutt?"  
  
"I left him in the kitchen cause you told me not to eat with him and he wanted a snack."  
  
"Good boy." He patted his head.  
  
Mokuba almost beamed with pride at his brother's annotation, nodding his head happily.  
  
"Now go on up stairs ok? I'll call you down for dinning."  
  
"Ok Seto." His feet seemingly missed the ground as he dashed up the stairs to his room. Seto took off his shoes and fixed his brief case, heading towards the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, watching the blonde rummage through the fridge, stuffing his mouth with various foods.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" He smirked slightly as he heard a soft choke and Jou slammed the door shut, with the dangling tail of a shrimp from his lips.  
  
"Velcome dome." He said sheepishly, still trying to chew down the shrimp. He looked over Seto's clothing not really recognizing it. A custom tailored suit that formed to every curve of his body. Its pale white color matched with the black buttons and seams. It looked just perfect for him.  
  
"Have fun today?"  
  
He finally swallowed the crustacean. "Yeah, your brothers a cute kid."  
  
"I see you found your clothes ok." He noted looking over the pair of loose denim jeans and 00-football jersey.  
  
"It'll do." He replied nonchalantly, leaning against the tabletop. Seto only smirked, leaning against the corner next to him.  
  
"Why do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Look at me like that. Why did you make this stupid bet? Why do you kiss me? Why do you touch me?"  
  
Seto's seemingly frozen features turned up in shock, he wasn't expecting this so soon.  
  
"And not just some stupid reason, like you like me all of a sudden. Cause you don't molest someone you just like!"  
  
"What is it you want to hear?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"The truth?"  
  
"I can take it."  
  
"You're the object of my obsession of life."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know I've been somewhat cruel to you and your friends but, that's all I've known what to do. But its you however, I am most interested in."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your like me."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Yes. Even though you live with your father. You were taken away from everything you knew, just like I was. You grew up in a cold and unfriendly place, with a man you wanted to trust. He was all you had."  
  
".Seto..."  
  
"You'd give anything to make him stop calling you worthless, a waist of life, the son of a whore." His fists clenched tightly as the memories swam in his head. "I found out about your family little by little and I wondered. If our lives where so similar, why were we so different? Why am I like this, when you are almost the opposite? I had to know I had to understand. That's why I pestered you so, to find out what made you tick. You're inner workings. The more I found out, the more I wanted to know, to understand everything about you. So I backed you into a corner, made you swear to your word and here we are."  
  
Jou let all these deep feelings from Seto sink in, but still one thing bothered him.  
  
"I understand how you feel Kaiba, no one knows this better than me." He placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Just one question."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Why are you so 'touchy' with me."  
  
"If you're looking for some profound reason why I did what I did to you. I have none. But I'm perfectly fine with you calling me a sick bastard if it suits you."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Seto laughed slightly, making his way to his room.  
  
Later that night, Jou walked up and down the hallways playing hide and seek with Mokuba.  
  
"I'm gonna get you small fry." His only reply was a bout of soft giggles as he wondered through the second floor of the maze like mansion. On his trek he walked past the open door of Seto's room. He saw the young brunette, sitting on the edge of his bed rather dispirited about something.  
  
"You ok?" He walked into the room slowly, Seto never looking up. "Hey.Seto?" He touched the boy's shoulder, having his whole body react to his touch, as he finally was able to look deep into his sinking cerulean eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry.did you say something?"  
  
"Uh yeah, I was wondering if you were alright."  
  
"If I'm.alright." He was asking himself more than he was Jou. It wasn't until then he noticed something in Seto's hand, a picture frame. But with out warning, Seto's arms wrapped around Jou's waist, pulling the blonde tautly to him.  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"Please, "  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please let me stay like this." He pressed his cheek to the slick fabric of Jou's jersey. As for Jou himself, he was baffled on what he should do. Here he had the bane of his existence, clutching to his hips like a scared child. He couldn't help what happened next. He looked down to Seto like he would Serenity, with love and understanding. He stroked down the surprisingly soft strands of Seto's hair, smiling softly. So he was human after all.  
  
"Jou, don't."  
  
"Shh." He was going to be forgiving, caring. Show Seto the compassion Yugi had shown him in those days. He wrapped his free arm across Seto' s shoulders when he felt something. Warm droplets seeped through to his skin. Tears? He felt the soft shuddered of Seto's breath against his stomach, making him quiver.  
  
"You can cry if you want to Seto. My father may not have done much for me, but he told me this. A good man has every right to cry."  
  
"Jou." Seto breathed out. Jou was quiet happy with his little bit of advice, until he felt his shirt slide up, exposing his stomach to Seto.  
  
"He.hey!" He froze as he felt a hot slick tongue wonder against his abdomen. He whimpered slightly as Seto swirled small circles around his navel, dipping his tongue inside. "Seto.don't." He drew in a shaky breath as dull teeth scraped against his skin, into a suckling mouth. His fingers wove into his locks of hair, gripping to Kaiba's shoulders.  
  
"Jou if you were gonna give up you should have told me! .Jou?"  
  
Mokuba stared at the weird position his brother and his dog were in.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
They broke apart hastily. "Sorry Mokuba, I was just saying goodnight to your brother." He looked to him with his face all flustered. "Goodnight Seto."  
  
Picture frame still in his hand as a stray tear finished its way down his cheek. "Goodnight Jou."  
  
  
  
See that wasn't evil ne? ^_^ Waii I feel like such and old pervert. I've only met one other 18 person that likes yaoi. Every one else is like 12 ^^;; *Sighs * Oh well I hope you guys liked this and I'm working hard for ya!!. And in each chap I wanted to leave a link for other cool stories so you guys can make some other authors happy like you made me! Ok so here's two http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1086146 Somebody Save me by Phoenix Cameo It's a great story that takes place in the POV's of Ryou and Bakura. And Ryou says bloody hell lol!! They deleted her story so she lost her reviews. It's a little angst but it ends well ^_^  
  
http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1055452 All it took by  
  
Futago no Seishi Now this writer deserves some worship. She displays the sorrow, torment, and pain the boshi twins go through when Amiboshi asks Suboshi to take the forgetfulness potion to have a new life with him. OH GOD ITS WONDERFUL!! But its only has 6 reviews!!! It's an outrage!!  
  
So when you review tell them Messiah sent ya! MWAHAHAHHA 


	5. Sunday

Seto stood in the darkness, panting, sweating.. scared. He heard the voice....THAT voice that always haunted him. He ran, his feet pounded on the make shift ground running, but never getting away. His heart pounded, his chest heaved; yet still it never left.  
  
"Worthless wretch."  
  
"No." He ran faster, pumping his arms, clothes sticking to his skin with sheen's of sweat. It was all for nothing though. A heavy force thrusted him down to the floor in a tangled heap. "NO! Stay away!!" He cried out, turning over and pushing himself along the floor, looking for this faceless fear. His legs were thrusted apart and he felt sinful hands cover his body. Icy chills covered his skin at his utter feeling of helplessness. "Stop.please. Don't touch me." His voice was so feeble, so weak, so broken.  
  
"You are mine, you are nothing, you are me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"SETO!!" Jou sat up, covered in pools of sweat as the droplets fell down his face. His hands covered his eyes as he rubbed his temples, grasping that it was only a dream.  
  
Night came all too soon and the little puppy couldn't sleep any longer. He got up from his bed and wondered the halls in the still midnight air. He wondered down stairs, past the kitchen (wow!) to the large dinning hall. Had Seto ever used this? Of course, like everything else, its beauty at first over powered you. Yet the more you looked, the simpler it was. The never-ending length of the oak table reflected the moonlight as though it were a mirror. A few iron candleholders were standing every few feet between each other, with their wrought twists and turns giving it a peaceful elegance. The wall seemed almost entirely made of glass as the long pained windows nearly reached the ceiling, letting the moonlight steal into the room, and paint it with it's pale hues. Suddenly, a faint sound swelled against his ears, the sound of, .a piano. He walked past the never- ending table to what he thought was a living room. And just like everything else, he saw something he would never expect.  
  
His white silk shirt was left open, and his sleeves rolled up, leaving its jacket compliment to lie on the bench next to him. He seemed to be still in the suit he wore to today. His head lolled back from side to side as his fingers flew over the keys.  
  
"Do you like my playing better tonight?"  
  
Shit he knew he was watching!!  
  
"I know it's been awhile, but I haven't forgotten. I still practice."  
  
Who was he talking to?  
  
"You want me to play that? But.I'm too afraid I'll mess it up."  
  
.The picture frame?! Jou arched his neck to the point of breaking up, seeing that familiar silver frame from before perched on the top of the piano.  
  
"You know I'll do it but. don't be angry if I cant get it right."  
  
What was he doing? He fingers danced on the ivory colored keys playing a very so carousel like melody.  
  
"La lune trop bl¨ome  
  
Pose un diad¨¨me  
  
Sur tes cheveux roux  
  
La lune trop rousse  
  
De gloire ¨¦clabousse  
  
Ton jupon plein trous  
  
La lune trop pâle  
  
Caresse l`opale "  
  
Jou's eyes widened to and impossible size, the almighty, fearsome, evil, plotting, rich CEO of Kaiba Corp. was sitting here playing a piano, singing French! The imps in hell must be having a snowball fight.  
  
"De tes yeux blas¨¦s  
  
Princesse de la rue  
  
Soit la bienvenue  
  
Dans mon coeur bless¨¦  
  
The stairways up to la butte Can make the wretched sigh  
  
While windmill wings  
  
Of the moulin  
  
Shelter you and I "  
  
Actually... It wasn't bad. Not bad at all. It was soothing, but the sound was so sad. What was he singing?  
  
"Petite mandigotte  
  
Je sens ta menotte  
  
Qui cherche ma main  
  
Je sens ta poitrine  
  
Et ta taille fine"  
  
No! Stop! No matter how hard his inner protests yelled to him, screamed. Jou's feet moved along the soft carpet, walking blindly over to Seto and the beautifully sad music.  
  
"J`oublie mon chagrin  
  
Je sens sur tes l¨¨vres  
  
Une odeur de fi¨¨vre  
  
De gosse mal nourrie  
  
Et sous ta caresse  
  
Je sens une ivresse  
  
Qui m`an¨¦antit "  
  
Jou's hands ghosted along his shoulders and snaked loosely around his neck, criss crossing over his parted shirt. His fingertips dangled against his bare flesh with spider like movements. Seto stopped playing completely, his body went stiff and taunt. He reached a shuddering hand to clamp around Jou's. "Kaa-san?" He spoke in a timid yet hopeful whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
Just then, Jou could have swore he felt something snap inside the boy seated before him, as his body slumped forward slightly, hearing a large exhale of breath.  
  
"Nothing puppy." He turned to face his pet, looking up with a tormented smile. "What are you doing walking around so late?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Who were you talking to?  
  
  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Before, you were talking to someone."  
  
"Oh, I was just talking with my mother."  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"Yes." He turned his head to look at the silver picture frame. Jou finally was able to see the picture inside. It was a woman, frail and beautiful. She had a radiant smile and her long brown hair was tied off in a braid as she sat so gracefully on a metal swing.  
  
"It's a song she use to sing to me, when I was younger."  
  
"But it was so sad, what was it about?"  
  
"Nothing important. Do you want to sit down?" He moved his jacket patting the empty space on the piano bench. Jou felt that this must have been a tender subject so he left it at that as he sat down next to him.  
  
"I really should have played more, I use to play for her almost every night." He went on. "But I let school, dueling, and work come first nowadays. I went into my room and I found her picture on the floor from the table it used to be on today. At least I still change the flowers. Violets where her favorite."  
  
Jou swallowed the surprisingly large lump in his throat. Of all the things he knocks over it was his dead mother's picture!  
  
"She's very pretty." He tried to add as forgiveness in his own small way. "You know Seto, after everything I thought I knew about you, I figured out in these few days that I knew nothing at all, you're so full of surprises. Like this piano and speaking French."  
  
"Well I never would have guessed you were such a good skater either."  
  
"So you found out about that too huh?"  
  
"Wasn't hard. You even had a chance to go to the X-games to represent Japan."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"But some how you broke your leg before the game."  
  
"I SAID ALRIGHT!" He slammed his hand down against the ebony piano, yelling out. He didn't want to remember that, not at all.  
  
"He did that too didn't he?"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"But of course."  
  
"Screw this, I'm sick of your mind games!" Jou shoved off the bench and made his way back to the stairs.  
  
"Wait." A swift hand caught his wrist and he was pulled back against the piano. "I'm not playing a game. Why do you think I told you before we were so much alike? Does being rich meant I was always treated like some spoiled brat."  
  
"Then what did happen?!"  
  
Seto stared down at the chocolate-eyed blonde, trying to calm himself from saying something rash. "It was every orphan's dream come true. Some wealthy family comes to take you away from the life you wouldn't wish on anyone. But it wasn't that way, it was even worse, and."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm not going to give you a sob story, that's not what this is about. You said you're not a piece of meat, and I'm sorry I made you feel that way. So I'm going to do the gentlemanly thing and let you know of my intentions. Jou, I'm going to kiss you. And you have exactly three seconds to stop me, or I'll do it anyway."  
  
Jou just stared dumbfounded. Come on brain, say no say no!! But nothing fell from his mouth, except for the slack in his lips.  
  
"One." Seto pressed his body against the still boy. Placing a hand to gently stroke his cheek. Grazing his thumb along the tender skin. He felt the heat from the other boy and it was actually pleasant. Not maddening lust, but just, well, nice. His thumb still moved as his other fingers curled behind his neck, brushing against the little golden hairs there.  
  
"Two." DO SOMETHING, ANYTHING! HELLO BRAIN OF JOU! Jou pressed his cheek into Seto's palm; he closed his eyes at the kindhearted touch, relishing in its tenderness. There was no voice of opposition now. It was shut and locked in the closet and tucked away, far away, so as not to spoil this false moment of contentment.  
  
"Three."  
  
"Seto." He whispered, feeling plump, velvet tiers push against his, in something so sweet, so inviting, something unlike he had ever had before. Seto was happy just that way, holding his puppy, kissing him, and showing him only an inkling of his hidden and lingering affections he grew for the pup. Then, with no more than the simple contact. Seto pulled away, staring at him with a faint smile.  
  
"Goodnight Jou."  
  
"But.I" A slim firm finger was placed to his lips.  
  
"Your not meat to me, puppy." And with that said he turned to leave, putting the ball in Jou's court now.  
  
  
  
YEAAH! Another chapter done and can I just say you guys are awesome. You all make me feel so good. Thank you Lisa for your wonderful pic (which will be up as soon as I fit it to my website) Renee..thank you sooo much for that wonderful Yuuhi and Touya fic! * Sniffles * It was wonderful! I love them together lol. Just cause there hot like that! Moikelly has draw me a pic too and here it is http://content.neopets.com/guilds/n/nedlinin/nedlinin_0921799001039660672.gi f Seto!! *drools *  
  
  
  
Blue Lagoon Loon: Yes Yaoi is my best friend Mwahah Gwenivere Solas: Thank you my beta !!! *huggles her *  
  
RyogazGal: OK will do!  
  
Karienta: Giggles nice, but what should the prize be?  
  
Dee Jay : Don't worry I have my plans for Yami/Yugi and Ryou./Bakura  
  
Bakura's Baby: Are you reading my drafts!!  
  
Futago no Seishi: And you my dear are one of Kami-sama's finest creations  
  
bridge : YAY! *huggles her *  
  
Saraha: Ah thank you every one wants me to rush it  
  
Thank you all for making me feel better about my age (it also shows me you care enough to read me little comments heh) and you guys deserve something nice...although I haven't thought of what yet.Ad wow each one of you I talk to is nice as wonderful as the other! It makes me feel so happy. If I did have a fanfic contest what would be a good prize? And do you guys know where there are some good Yugioh yaoi pics? Or just nice pics? I only have a few Seto and Jou one's *sniffles * Here's this chapter's story http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=455715 Just because A fucking hot fruits baskets fic with ..*drools * Yuki and Kyou.,mm.. Remember tell em Messiah sent you  
  
So yeah I said in the beginning this fic would go slow so NYYYAAHHHH you know you love it anyway Ja ne 


	6. Still Sunday

Each morning felt like deja vu to the eternally bewildered Jounochi. Seto had kissed him last night, but it's not like it was the first time either. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He did say he wouldn't treat him like meat but...what's to stop him from changing his mind?  
  
Stupid promise! I could run away! He thought. But were would I go? How far could I get before Seto found me...would he even come after me?  
  
His fingers slowly wondered up his chest to touch the leather collar still bound to his neck. Would I really run away? He felt that all to familiar blush stain his face.  
  
"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid." As the boy furiously tried scrubbing the blush away.  
  
"Jou-chan!" Mokuba came bounding into his room with that inexhaustible energy.  
  
"Good morning!" He tackled the blonde in a body clamping glomp.  
  
"AHH!" Jou yelped as he and Mokuba were sent crashing to the floor in a tangled heap.  
  
"Would a friendly handshake be too difficult for you?" He asked the little ball of black hair that was currently stuck to his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, its just fun having a pu.... I mean company."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Come on lets wash up!" The little Kaiba stood on his feet, pulling Jou along. Jou felt the all too familiar fibers of the plush carpet of Mokuba's older brother's room under his feet, was Seto at work again?  
  
"Oh I forgot my toothpaste, I'll be back ok?" Mokuba said dashing from the room. Jou rubbed at his still sleepy eye, grabbing for the doorknob, turning it sluggishly. Now what happened next he wasn't expecting. A waft of warm steam hit his face, it blurred at his eyes and suddenly he began to panic at the realization of what was to come.  
  
"Jou?"  
  
Teasing crystalline droplets clung desperately as they inched down the wonderful toned valley of peachish skin. Damp heavy strands of mahogany colored hair hung in front of unwavering azure eyes like a veil. The thick hazing figure of a tall man could be seen in the hot fog. Seto sauntered in his steps as he walked to the slack jawed boy.  
  
"You're going to catch flies that way." He chuckled softly, smoothing his thumb against Jou's lazed chin, lifting it up slightly to close his mouth.  
  
"Good morning to you to puppy."  
  
Mokuba returned a short while later, toothpaste in hand.  
  
"Jou, did you finish already? AHH!! Oh my god are you ok?!"  
  
"Wha? Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"But you're bleeding!!!"  
  
"What?" Mokuba grabbed a nearby towel and started to dab at his still dripping nosebleed.  
  
"Heaven help me.." The poor-bleeding boy muttered.  
  
Later that day, Jou made his more than three times a day kitchen visit. His bare feet smacked against the tiles of the cool kitchen floor, he could feel the sun's heat coming through the window. The days were getting colder now, but at least the sun was still nice and hot.. and so was Seto.WHAT THE FUCK!  
  
There poised over the sink, chugging down a tall glass of water was Seto Kaiba again. Expect..he was in tore jeans, a muscle-t, covered in dirt, and sweat. Jou's nose threatened to bleed again.massively.  
  
"Mmph?" Seto turned to see the gawking blonde in mid gulp. He rubbed the excess water off of the back of his rawhide-gloved hand. "What's the matter? You bored puppy?" Jou's mouth moved making soft unintelligible sounds.  
  
"You know something." The brunette turned to look at him. " I think I've gone a little soft on our bet, and I want to reinstate what we agreed on." He walked closer, with his heavy booted shoes clicking on the floor.  
  
"Ready for a walk.puppy?" He stared deeply into Jou's chocolate eyes, slowly dragging out every syllable of each word.  
  
  
  
Jou only nodded dumbly before with out really know what the hell he was doing until he felt his feet stumble along the cement sidewalk. His shoes scuffed against the long pant legs of his khaki cargo pants, as he tried to literally sink into his small blue jacket.  
  
"Keep up puppy, the faster we go the sooner its over." Seto darkly chuckled as every single one of his fellow rich and snobby neighbors were out that morning, staring for their life's worth. The leather leash was pulled tautly every time Jounochi lagged behind. The make believe puppy was blushing intensely from the unwavering gazes around them. Seto merely played out a false smile; waving and greeting them all like Miss America.  
  
"Cut that out already." Jou snarled.  
  
"Why? I thought you wanted me to be more friendly Jou."  
  
"You couldn't be if you tried." He huffed. Stopping completely.  
  
"Don't be a pest." He turned, a little surprised by Jou's actions but like he said once before, he had never done a thing to earn Jou's trust.  
  
"I'm not taking another step." He folded his arms over his chest, glaring back at the Seto he always knew.  
  
Seto's fists tightened and his teeth grind together. A million different responses few through his mind. Yet, he took a deep breath and slowly but surely his plotting smirk surfaced on his face.  
  
"Oh I understand now." His eyes scanned around the area slightly, finding the perfect yellow structure. "You need to go."  
  
"It's about time." Jou reached up to unbound his collar.  
  
"Here let me help you." With on long brawny tug on the leash. Jou bawled forward into Seto, who promptly grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"Let me help," He said again with a smirk, spinning Jou around so he faced the street and his back was to Seto. And there in the curb was a bright yellow fire hydrant.  
  
"No fucking way!!" And upon the completion of those words he was thrusted forward until his knees banged against the cold metal.  
  
"Ready now?" One arm slid down Jou's slid, tightly clamping across his chest and arms as he felt the other slid down his back and rub at his inn thigh."  
  
"Don't you TOUCH ME!" Jou scream.  
  
"Now, now puppy, you're making a spectacle." Seto answered chuckling.  
  
Jou's blush was a blaze now, he slightly whimpered as Seto's palm slid further down, hooking under his kneecap and lifting his leg.  
  
"And this is what you do to set yourself up puppy. See it's easy. Now all that's left is." His arm reached further, his fingers tapping on Jou's zipper.  
  
"No don't!" He squeaked, squirming in Seto's firm grasp. "Stop it! I'll be good, I'll be good!!!" He held his eyes shut, praying Seto wouldn't continue with his plan.  
  
"That's better..." His hands immediately fell away, walking back along the sidewalk.  
  
"Fucking, shit." Jou cursed under his breath, as his gaze was glued to the ground as he walked along. Well it was however until a firm grasp forced his gaze upward. Once again he found himself starring into the forever- changing look of Seto Kaiba's dark eyes.  
  
"Hold your head up. I wont have anything pitiful near me understand? Because we could always walk around again." The tiny yelp was an enough of an agreement for Seto as they rounded the last corner. Seto never explained to Jounochi exactly why he was up so late last night. For you see he too had a similar dream.  
  
Jou ran throughout the mansion, panting hard as he turned sharp corners and trudged down flights of stairs. But it was all in vain, for his pursuer was right on his trial, pouncing as he leapt off the last step, pinning Jou to the ground.  
  
"You promised!" He cried, thrashing under his assailant's body. Jou was forcefully turned around; his back slammed against the unforgiving floor.  
  
"You promised" he sobbed hard. "If I were a good boy you wouldn't do this." Tears fell from Jou's eyes as the light finally hit the figure face, and Seto sneered down at his prey.  
  
"I lied."  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"Hush now." His long slender but powerful hands roamed around Jou's panicked body.  
  
"Daddy stop!" .Daddy? Jou's frightened feature's melted down to a much smaller boy. With quivering blue eyes and frizzled brown hair. "Please daddy." The small boy cried out under Seto, tears running rampant. Seto looked over his own body to see it was changing as well. To a much more bulky man with a thick mustache and gray balding hair. The sweat formed at the pours in his skin as he heard that terrible, unforgettable voice.  
  
"You are mine, you are nothing, you are me."  
  
That was the end.. He thought he would go insane, until he say his mother's picture again.  
  
  
  
Jou was fuming inside his head. So Seto was after all, everything he thought he was. Just a cruel basted here to humiliate him. Well he should have known better than to trust Seto Kaiba of all people.. Even if he did like that kiss last night. NO, no! This was not the time to think of how gentle he was how his voice was so reassuring.  
  
"Grrraaa!!" Jou scrubbed at his cheeks again...this was so stupid. This shouldn't hurt.it shouldn't hurt at all.  
  
They marched up the long driveway, past the front door and the gates to the yards behind the house. Jou took a moment to look up, only to see Seto again.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"That's fair."  
  
"What do you mean that's fair? It doesn't bother you? That I'm standing right here in front of you and saying that I hate you!"  
  
"Should it?"  
  
Jou felt little needle like pricks all inside himself. So he really doesn't care. This was all just a game, just a stupid game. And like always I fell for it. He thought to himself.  
  
"You're evil.you're so goddamn evil! You gave me all those fucked up speeches about wanting to understand me and about you're dead mother just so I'd let my guard down! I started to trust you, I wanted to believe the best in you and it doesn't bother you!!" He started shouting now, he was wrong, it did hurt. It hurt everywhere. He was so angry and he didn't know why, he was so hurt when nothing really happened. His mind was to busy spinning that he never the hands slid so slowly around his waist or the hard body he rested against.  
  
"Why don't you care, why don't you care."  
  
"I.do, It's just.. I'm sorry Jounochi"  
  
"No you're not." Oh great now he felt like crying. "You don't care at all." Aww what the hell! Now he was snuggling against Seto chest? Jou was clinging to the thin and still dirty shirt he had on before.  
  
"I am . and I do." Seto's arms encased around the boy more tightly. Why did he do that? His ultimate goal wasn't to push Jou around but to use this bet as an advantage to get Jou to see past the image of himself that his friends knew, to see the true Seto Kaiba. But maybe today, that was his true image, evil, cruel, and cold. "I'm sorry." Those words were so foreign to him, but he had meant them. He had to make this right.  
  
"I know.. I know." Jou spoke softly against his shoulder, closing his eyes to fight back those lingering tears. As if that was the least of his worries, Jou finally felt something else against his body. Seto had taken this perfect moment to tilt Jou's head ever so slightly, to kiss at his still closed eyes.  
  
"Seto."  
  
He smiled at his soothed puppy, giving a final kiss on both cheeks. "Come with me, I'd like you to help me with something." The moment Seto tried to pull away, Jou still held his shirt forcefully, refusing him to budge. He opened his eyes with some sort of determination lingering in his gaze.  
  
"Jou?"  
  
Shakily letting out the breath he was holding, his fingers uncurled from the material between them, smoothing out the wrinkles.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Seto lead him a small ways through the yard to a long area of upturned dirt.  
  
"This is what you where doing this morning huh?"  
  
"Yes, I've been meaning to put in these juniper plants and some new lilac tree's that arrived last week."  
  
"Why should I even be surprised anymore." Seto chuckled slightly, kneeling back into the dirt, picking up the spade he had left there before.  
  
"Would you like to help?"  
  
"Meh its not like I got anything better to do." He smiled kneeling beside Seto.  
  
  
  
The sun had already set long ago but both boys were still working furiously. Both caked in dirt and seat, and lacking shirt may I add (^.^). The chill of the evening air gave Seto the message that it was time to head inside.  
  
"Wow, we've gotten so much done." He said in a satisfied tone. "We can call it a day Jou."  
  
"Alright." He said in a little more than winded voice. Both boys made a slow and steady trek to the house.  
  
  
  
Seto opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for himself and another for Jou. "Here." he called throwing it over his shoulder. He was surprised to hear it smack upon the floor. "Should I have said fetch?" He chuckled turning around.only to drop his own water bottle.  
  
"Jou!!" He dropped to the floor beside the blonde boy sprawled against it. "Jou! Jou!!" He held Jounochi in his grasped shaking him slightly. "He's like fire." Seto affirmed, touching his forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Waii!! Jounochi no pinch desu!! What will happen to the fever stricken Jou! Heheh ^_^ Hi I'm sorry it took so damn long for me to get this chapter out.. I know some of you have been poking me in my ass to write faster * wont mention any names. * Ok guys it's the moment I've been delaying. Time to start the fanfic challenge!! Now to be fair I'll give you want the challenge is now and post the rules and dates and stuff in my next update so stay tuned. I feel Otogi doesn't get enough attention for being such a cute guy. So I want an Otogi fic.with the possibility of being thrown into something with Seto and Jou* looks away whistling * But I haven't decided yet so keep otogi in mind. Ja ne! 


	7. I dont care if Monday's blue

Hello ^.^ Decided to put some of my authors notes in front this time. Now I still don't have the rules for the fanfic challenge yet so don't sweat it...although I didn't get the kind of response I hoped for..but no matter! This chapter is short but only cause for some strange reason I felt it should end there. Now I need to remind you guys I stated it at the beginning of the chapter that this fic will be slow with fluff and eventual lemon.. Thank you all so much for your support! I'll post my questions at the end so Ja!  
  
Wiping the large pools of cold sweat from his brow, Seto tucked the loose sheets around the weary Jounochi. He had had quite a night.  
  
***  
  
"Mokuba! MOKUBA!!"  
  
Seto yanked up the dead weight body from the floor, cradling the limp boy against him.  
  
"Oni-sama what's wrong?" Mokuba called as he stopped in mid step on his decent down the flight of stairs. He looked to his brother in utter horror as he struggled up the stairs. "What happened to him?" His voice was so panicked, so drenched with worry.  
  
"Draw a warm bath Mokuba." Seto grunted through clenched teeth. "And get a stack of clean towels from down the hall." His arms started to strain as he felt a slight slow burn build in his shoulders with the loose weight dangling in his arms. Mokuba was already in the bathroom hovering over the faucet, adjusting the dials carefully. Seto knelt by his brother, resting Jou against the gleaming porcelain tub.  
  
Now Mokuba knew full well what his brother would think of his coming question, but he had to ask, he just had to. What if this got serious and became.. fatal to his poor pu.friend.  
  
"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" The rather reluctant question fell from his lips. All of Seto's movements stopped as his hands lingered over the water. His entire body showed the immense tension that was building in the air. The running water and the heavy breathing of the ill stricken Jounochi were the only sounds filling the room as Mokuba desperately waited for his brother's response.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Where are those towels Mokuba?" His voice was laced with icy sternness, stabbing at Mokuba's still lingering words, his body never moving. His brother winced slightly, knowing Seto's feelings would never change, but he had every right not to. Mokuba muttered a timid apology as he slowly crept out of the room. Seto shook his head, giving a few quick slaps to his cheeks, now wasn't the time to lose his head. He had to focus or Jou would be in serious trouble. He looked over the feeble blonde next to him. The shaken brunette could hear the beating of his heart pound away in his ears. He knew he needed to undress Jou, so why was it so difficult? This was the ultimate point of every fantasy and sexual desire he had ever had.  
  
Why then did his hands tremble whenever he moved towards him? Why then every time he inched closer to the sweat coated skin images of his dream would flash before him as well as the events that played out this morning.  
  
"Seto.." A withdrawn voice called his name, making the other boy nearly jump out of his skin.  
  
"It's hot, it's so hot." Jou moaned out, his eyes fluttering with a mad drive.  
  
"Seto it's so hot." He groaned as droplet after droplet of building perspiration fell down his face.  
  
And that was that, there were no longer any signs of hesitation as Seto's hands worked away the still dirt covered pants, thinking that taking off his boxers would be a little to much for him. Jou's shoes and socks were caught up in his pant legs and were all piled in a disheveled heap. Seto pulled Jou's alarmingly scolding body against his, lowering it into the luke warm water.  
  
"No!" Jou flung his arms around Seto's neck as his lower body plunked into the water. His grasp was so weak, but so desperate.  
  
"It's alright Jou, it just seems that way. It's really not that hot you're just."  
  
"No!" With that last outburst, the blonde's body slumped down again.  
  
"Jou!" The blonde's body fell back to the large tub sinking below the gradually rising water.  
  
"Shit!" Seto kicked off his boots and stepped in after Jou, hooking his palms under his arms.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba cried as he dropped all the towels to the floor.  
  
"Turn off the water Mokuba." His brother spoke calmly, seating himself inside the tub. Pulling the drowsy Jou against him. Mokuba, nearly tripping over the spilled towels, darted to the faucet clamping off the water.  
  
"There. How is he?" Mokuba rested his chin on the topside on the vat, peering over at Jou.  
  
"He'll be all right, hand me the washcloth Mokuba." His brother more than instantly complied, handing the fluffy, white clothe to Seto.  
  
"Good, now I want you to get settled and get ready for bed. Tomorrow is school."  
  
"But Seto!" Seto looked to him, cutting his eyes in a somewhat dangerous way, but never anything too bad for his little brother. Mokuba only stared back, desperately pleading with the emotion lingering in his eyes to his brother, but there would be no quarter. The black haired youth hung his head and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Seto dipped the rag beneath the clear water, ringing it out along Jou's back, hearing the sigh that fell from the boy's lips as the warm liquid ran down his back. Of all the things that could of happen. Seto was noticing every move Jou made the heat from there skin on skin contact seeping through his whole body.  
  
No, no none of that, Jou's sick and he's just suffering and..  
  
"Ahh..." The breath of that soft moan lapped at Seto's neck as he ran the cloth across Jou's shoulders  
  
Please.god if you exist.  
  
"Mmmm." Jou turned his head, pressing his smoldering lips against Seto's bare chest.  
  
Make it stop. Seto could already feel small electric tingles travel along his skin, down to the last place in the world he needed to be sensitive.  
  
Jou sighed again, his body seeming to regain some of its control from the fever. He nestled closer to Seto, bringing his legs to rest between his legs.  
  
Don't I have any self-control!! His mind screamed as he grit his teeth, wrapping his arms tightly around Jou. Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts. Baseball, duel monsters, work, my office, the desk chair, the desk, ..Jou on the desk, ..on his back. Shit this isn't working. Seto bit at his tongue just resting there, thankful that Jou no longer made any more suggestive movements.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Seto looked over the blonde again, sleeping soundly in his bed, relieved that his fever finally broke an hour ago. They had spent about two hours in the tub before, waiting until the little puppy's skin was a little cooler. He had carried the blonde to his room, happy that he was coherent enough to put on some new dry clothes before promptly passing out again.  
  
Seto was in his room, putting on some new clothes as well, before heading back to the bathroom to clean up the night's mess.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ohh..I feel so sore, I'm so tired.. What happened? Yet the moment the tired Jou sat up, his vision was a swirl of color as his stomach was a raging sea of nausea. Oh my god.. Jou had never felt so sick in his life, oh god he didn't want to throw up ack! He waved his hands at the side of the bed, surprisingly finding a bucket, feeling the bile rise in his throat. What was even more surprisingly was the firm hand that wove through his hair, pulling it away from his face as another strong-arm snuggly held him in place around his hips. The foul tasting fluid piled into his mouth and into the bucket.  
  
Jou coughed several times, wondering if what he did or how he felt was worse or better. He felt so light headed, so weightless.That's because... he was being carried?! The bright bathroom lights stung at his eyes as cold water was splashed at his face.  
  
"Open your mouth" (Get your mind out of the gutter!!)  
  
Jou did, but only to feel that nasty taste swish around his mouth before quickly spitting back out.  
  
"Good pup."  
  
He felt a tender pat on his head..Seto? His continuousness left him again, slowly gaining it back as he felt the soft matrices once again beneath him. Darkness filled the room no matter how hard he tried to see. He felt panic grip his chest as he tried to feel around the room.  
  
"Seto? Seto!!" The matrices shifted as another body of weight crawled onto the bed and Jou was met with a kindhearted embrace. Jou breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he sank into Seto's arms.  
  
"It's alright Jou." The thick rich voice rubbed at his ears. "It's 5:30 and it's still a little dark out. You had a fever, but you're alright now." His finger wove into the golden strands of Jou's hair, holding him closer like a precious treasure.  
  
Seto..took care of him? Seto..sat here all night watching him? Why? Why was there this great change in Seto, just over him? Why did this all have to happen? Why did he fell so confused? Why was he so scared of how his feelings were changing? He clung to Seto, wrapping himself inside of the older boy's strong arms, relishing in his warmth.  
  
"You gave Mokuba such a scare.I think he'll have gray hairs in the morning." Seto smiled, stroking Jou's hair.  
  
"Were you worried?" The sudden and immediate question caught Seto off guard. He found himself face to face with two pairs of hazy chocolate eyes.  
  
"Well.I...Yes of course I was." He said a little bit baffled.  
  
"You were here all night?"  
  
"Well.yes I was."  
  
Jou's face melted before Seto into something so warm, happy, and joyful that it was almost breathtaking. Jou slowly arched his neck, placing a gentle but long lingering kiss on Seto's cheek, pulling back to stare and the even more confused Seto.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yo...you're welcome." A creeping maroon blush dances on Seto cheeks, making Jou laugh in such a carefree manner.  
  
He does care...  
  
Some are you guys are getting down right vicious with this Seto and Jou action ^^;; I can't say I blame you. I'm just trying to make it somewhat realistic. Your not exactly gonna jump into bed with someone you hate..or at least that you thought you hated. You know? ^^;; Now someone asked me how Jou got sick. Well when they were outside gardening. Granted the time I set for it was September October weather. Jou was all sweaty with no shirt and he worked till it was dark out. The cold breeze gave him something called "the chills" It can lead to a 24 hour bug which gives you aches, nausea, a fever, and other things. Would you guys mind if I posted the lemon part of the story on my site? Just so I don't kicked off? Or should I just get some balls and post it? Next should I tie in their Egyptian pasts or no? And yes there is going to be one more Monday chapter.  
  
Thanks again everyone!  
  
RyogazGal: Yeah Mokuba is such a sweetie pie. I love him so much ^_^. Those sites you gave me didn't work so umm.what were they? I know I abandoned my gw fic but I work on what's popular so I can keep my readers ^^;; I promise to work on it though. Can't wait to read your stuff.  
  
Mikenno: Evil plotting isn't nice 0.o  
  
Futago no Seishi: You are just the nicest person ever * huggles her a million times * and such a wonderful writer!  
  
Setos: 0.0......Arigato Seto-sama!! *gives him a tight huggle * I like the way you think Mwahahahahah!!! 


	8. Still monday

Hi all!!  
  
WOW 102 reviews! *dies of happiness *  
  
*Some how comes back *  
  
Ok I have a present for the 100th reviewer so Usagi please email me!  
  
Also I will have presents for  
  
103 (my friends b-day) 115 (my mom's b-day) 121 (another friends b-day)  
  
And now I have the rules for the Fanfic challenge. If you don't want to read this skip till you see (***)  
  
  
  
  
  
OK now here' the challenge.  
  
WRITE ME AN OTOGI FIC!  
  
Yes that's write Otogi or Duke in the American version gets no respect or love. So that's what I want. Some Otogi loving fic! Preferably as I have stated a seto/jou/otogi fic *coughs * but any good paring, lemon or no is what I'm looking for. It does not have to be a certain length or have a limit. Write however much you want. Just all one shots please. But if you can make a chapter story by the dead line go you! There will be awards (hand made) and prizes (pics, fics, media) for all categories (fluff, pwp, angst, one sided, ECT) and the high rankers will be posted on my site. So all you lucky readers can see.  
  
Now here's how entries work. Copy and paste this in an email to me (PriestessHimiko@aol.com)  
  
Name (nick name- whatever):  
  
Category:  
  
What prize would you be aiming for?:  
  
And you will have ONE WEEK from the day I send you a conformation letter that I received your email. The LAST DAY I will take submission is Feb 28th so you got some time. Remember you don't have to send in your submission till Feb. 28 and you have one week from then to send me your fic.  
  
Ok?  
  
Alright good, if you review please let me know if you intend to participate so I don't think this is a lost cause ^^;; thanks!  
  
  
  
(***)  
  
(hold a very heavy metal bat) Now look you nasty little snitches. This scene coming up is hot and steamy guy/guy stuff. You don't wanna see it get the fuck out now or look for the next (***) Now scat@!! (swings her bat wildly!)  
  
  
  
  
  
******WARNING NOT FOR CHILDREN GO GO NOW YOU LITTLE URCHLINGS!****  
  
  
  
******WARNING NOT FOR CHILDREN GO GO NOW YOU LITTLE URCHLINGS!****  
  
******WARNING NOT FOR CHILDREN GO GO NOW YOU LITTLE URCHLINGS!****  
  
******WARNING NOT FOR CHILDREN GO GO NOW YOU LITTLE URCHLINGS!****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto laughed slightly as he sat down on the bed with his hands on Jou's hips, as he was still standing. He lifted the blonde's shirt a little and licked at his navel as if the body part was a delicious treat..and it was.  
  
"Se..Seto" He muttered softly, trying shyly to pull away but with no real great ambition to be away.  
  
Seto looked up slowly, a concerned gaze on his face. "Is something wrong, puppy?"  
  
"No not really I guess..." He whispers... looking down to his feet.  
  
The brunette smiled, his hands sliding around his waist, loosening his very easy off drawstring pants, letting them drop to the floor. He moved his head closer to Jou's body and looked up into the bronzed depths of his eyes, playfully pouting.  
  
"Don't you want to play with me? I can be a very good playmate. I won't stop until you're satisfied, either... " He smirked. Jou whimpered slightly, inching away somewhat. Getting tangled in his dropped pant legs, he fell over on the bed, rolling onto his back. He blushed heavily looking over to Seto. Feeling so shameful, but it felt right.  
  
"You're like a predator..." He told the lusty boy next to him.  
  
Seto laughed softly watching him, not being able to help but feel even more turned on but just the mere vulnerable sight of him.  
  
"Hmmm...A predator, you say..." He crawled to his legs, tenderly kissing his knees and working up at a leisurely.  
  
"And what shall I hunt today? Because I do so love to..."  
  
He slid his hands up his legs and tugged at the waistband of his boxers, starting to pull them off as he finished his sentence.  
  
"Hunt."  
  
Jou in no way could repress the shiver that wracked his body. He clenched the sheets between his fists, his feelings still battling within him.  
  
"Iie..." He blushed harder, gasping sharply at his touch.  
  
Seto looked into his pup's eyes again, tilting his head down slightly, putting a little evil into his grin as he set his boxers beside the bed.  
  
"No, you say? Well, I want to hunt you." Kaiba slid his hands up from Jou's knees along his thighs and up to the bottom of his shirt, teasingly running his thumbs along his inner thighs with his movements.  
  
"The prey doesn't get much of a choice..." He crawled up a little and lifted the thin shirt over Jounochi's chest, rubbing his hands over the bare skin.  
  
"'Especially prey I really want."  
  
The young Jounochi really never felt like this. He was at the mercy of the ruthless Seto Kaiba. But.. he really wasn't ruthless at all, at least not now. He liked the feeling of Seto's body and weight pressed against him. His hot breathe, his warm tongue, his caressing touch. Jou's whole body jerked as he almost bit down his tongue to surpress a moan. He bucked up his hips, in an actual unknowing motion. His body...couldn't take it.  
  
"Does it hurt puppy?"  
  
"N.no." His voice was thin and ragged.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
Jounochi merely shook his head.  
  
"Then why are you shivering." He had no answer; he only looked away still blushing. Seto pulled Jou's shirt over his head, as well as his own and set it aside. He smiled down at the stark naked Jou, admiring the utter beauty of the human body, especially Jou's body. He then reached over and pulled a warm blanket over the two of them and pressed his body down against his.  
  
"Should stay warm if you are...I don't want my prey to be uncomfortable." It was just the two of them like that. Hot, panting, lusty, desiring, needing each other. Jou still wasn't sure why but, he wanted it, he wanted to be in Seto's arms, he wanted to hear Seto say his name. He just wanted to be with Seto.  
  
"Especially while I take my time at eating them..."  
  
Jou shut his eyes tightly, feeling his skin tingle at every touch, every word, and every thought. It was so hard to keep this up instead of screaming take me now. He never really thought of being the uke, but a different mind. (Or head *wink wink *) was doing the thinking now.  
  
Seto couldn't help the intimate grin that formed over his lips.  
  
"So my prey is still nervous..." He caressed his cheek lovingly, playing with his earlobe as he leaned his mouth down near his other ear, talking softly.  
  
"I'll make him a deal...if he doesn't like being my prey once I start...he's free to go..." Seto slid his other hand down to Jou's, slowly pulling it away from the tangles mass of sheets and lacing his fingers between his, resting their hands between them.  
  
"But I do want him to enjoy being in my hunt." He kissed softly once below his ear. "And for him to know, that no matter what he wants to happen .he is my Jou, my puppy, and I love him."  
  
Now that got his attention.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Don't act like you didn't know." He smiled, nibble softly at the tip of Jou's nose.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Hmm?" Did he really not know? Couldn't he tell? There wasn't anything in this known world he wouldn't do for his Jounochi.  
  
"Say it Seto!" The blonde said more aggressively, a pained but desperate look colored his eyes.  
  
His eyes blinked a few times, before regaining his always solid and unbreakable composure. He took their linked hands and placed them over his throbbing heart.  
  
"This beats only for you."  
  
He moved their hands to his forehead.  
  
"I dream and think only of you."  
  
His eyes.  
  
"I see only you."  
  
His lips.  
  
"I taste only you. All I ever wanted was you, Jounochi Katsuya. I love..only you." He kissed each of Jou's fingers that where trapped between his own, hoping now he understood.  
  
"I love you." Jou choked out slightly, a stream of tears ran down his cheeks as he clutched Seto tightly with his free arm.  
  
"No tears my prey." Seto breathed in a husky whispered, placing a soothing kiss to Jou's lips, moving along to his moist eyes.  
  
"No tears ever." He kissed him again..over and over. Feeling Jou respond to every one with love and passion.  
  
"Now.." His voice carried a different tone.  
  
"Will you still be in my hunt?" He gave a coy smile as he let go of Jou's hand, moving both the boy's arms above his head. With slick movements Seto slid down along Jou's body, kissing the skin from his neck to his chest to his naval, sliding his hands down Jou's arms and following his mouth's lead.  
  
"I'll hunt you until you're satisfied..."He glanced up from his naval, pressing his chest between Jou's legs feeling his hard burning arousal press against him, rubbing his hands on Jou's small pebbled nipples.  
  
"Completely satisfied..."  
  
Ok Jou felt he had held out long enough and just threw caution to the wind. Jou legs spread so shamelessly as desperate whimpers fell from his lips. Seto couldn't help but laugh just a little as he did this  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, then?" He leaned down and kissed his once between the legs, taking in the warm length that just begged for his attention.  
  
"Oh god..Seto!" Jou moaned.  
  
"No..not a god. Just your master." He smiled, advancing further.  
  
"Yes..yes..yes!" He panted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(***)  
  
Safe zone!  
  
(Now I can't be reported cause there really was no sex Bwahahahahahahahahhahahah!)  
  
  
  
"Ah!" He yelled.  
  
* Thud! * ....he fell.  
  
"What the fuck!" Jou fell with a loud thud to the hard wood floor, wrapped up in sheets. He pushed through the tangled mass of white cloth, hoping, hoping to god what it wasn't what he thought it was.  
  
"Just a dream..." He sighed painfully. Wait? Painfully? Why was it painful? Just a dream right? It didn't mean anything, not like he loved Seto or anything.. He sighed again. Leaning his head against the matrices. Then there was another problem, some little imp had oh so politely pitched a tent in his pants.  
  
"Fucking great." He looked down at the offending organ. "You better just be morning wood." He huffed, pulling himself off the floor, not even noticing what sat in his chair. Or rather more who.  
  
Jou walked outside the room. He couldn't waltz into Seto's room with a boner. Mokuba said something about other bathrooms right? Right! Jou tried the numerous monotonous doors, desperate to find a bathroom, and that he did. It was just like Mokuba said it would be, empty, but it had a toilet and that's all he needed. He bent down and pulled up the lid and U shaped seat cover. Jou gave a slight gasp as the cool still air pushed on his bare skin, it made him think of his dream again...  
  
"Mmmm." He moaned softly...wait...he moaned! Jou's eyes shot down to his crotch, noticing his hand firmly wrapped around his erection.  
  
"What the hell are you doing there?" He yelled to his hands like it was actually going to respond. And even then..it still continued it previous ministrations. Seto's face, body, and feral grin flashed through Jou's mind. A heavy pant left his throat as he smacked his free hand against the wall, letting his head fall, his chin touching his chest. The dream played over and over in his mind as well as Seto with his strawberries, the night at the piano, last night's embrace.  
  
"Ahh..." He cried, his palm rubbing fiercely against his sensitive flesh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Jou looked at his flushed face in the mirror.  
  
"Faggot...." He spat, running his hand over the water in the sink.  
  
"I can't believe I did that..what the hell is wrong with me." He groaned...putting his face under the running faucet, washing away his heated blush.  
  
"Well I hope you're happy at least." He glared down at his flaccid crotch. "Cause I used to think about being bisexual but know I know I am. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me!" He growled to his dependant body part. He looked one last look at the mirror.  
  
He thought about the kiss he gave Seto last night, and why the fuck he did it. He sneered at his reflection.  
  
"I hate you." And he headed back to his room.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Upon opening the door, he was greeting with something he was sure that wasn't there before. A sleeping Seto Kaiba. Jou sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"He was here the whole time...watching over me." He tentatively walked closer to the sleeping boy in the chair. His face was so lax and calm. He didn't look at all the same when he was awake. He found himself mere inches from Seto's face, hearing his faint but constant breath.  
  
Please..god if you exist.  
  
Jou looked so longingly at Seto's lips.  
  
Make it stop.  
  
He closed the small gap between them, their breaths mingling. Just as Jou was about to taste the brunette, the god of bad timing pinched Seto awake. The sudden touch made him jerk forward, smacking his forehead directly into Jounochi's.  
  
"Ow!" He hisses stammering back slightly.  
  
"Jou?" Seto asked rubbing his head.  
  
"What?" He said rather miffed (love that word)  
  
"Oh you're awake. Are you feeling alright?" He asked in a groggy tone.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine now, just feeling a lil achy."  
  
"Well that's good." Seto grinned wrenching himself up from the chair, fixing his usually black pajamas.  
  
"I bet you're hungry. Come on lets have some lunch."  
  
"Lunch?" He looked to the clock by his bed. 1:39 p.m. Yeah I guess it was time for lunch, the blonde though as he followed Seto out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
The two boys huddled around the small kitchen appliance, cautiously deciding on what contents should go inside of it.  
  
"Hmm well milk for one thing."  
  
"That's a given Jou."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes, because it's a MILKshake."  
  
"...Oh yeah..."  
  
"Well strawberries are good with any dessert." He flashed a quick smirk to Jou as he immediately blushed at the statement.  
  
"Oh chocolate!" Jou grabbed some of the troublesome truffles from their first encounter, plopping them into the blender.  
  
"Cream." Seto poured out the thick liquid. "I think that's good."  
  
"Ok which button is it?" Jou eagerly looked over the numerous buttons.  
  
"At least let me put on the...." * Squish splash glob * Their little concoction was sprayed all over the kitchen, but namely themselves.  
  
"Lid.." Seto completed his statement. "Well I hope you're happy Jou just look at the mess you...." Seto stopping in mid sentence. He had seen that look before. Jou just stared at him with glazed eye. What the hell was he looking at? Just then Seto heard a slight 'plip' sound next to him. OH shit...he was like a giant chocolate fruit bar.  
  
  
  
******WARNING NOT FOR CHILDREN GO GO NOW YOU LITTLE URCHLINGS!****  
  
******WARNING NOT FOR CHILDREN GO GO NOW YOU LITTLE URCHLINGS!****  
  
  
  
******WARNING NOT FOR CHILDREN GO GO NOW YOU LITTLE URCHLINGS!****  
  
******WARNING NOT FOR CHILDREN GO GO NOW YOU LITTLE URCHLINGS!****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now Jou wait." But it was too late. No sooner did he finish his word was then the smaller boy latched onto him.  
  
"Jou!" The blonde's tongue lapped out at Seto's cheek, catching chopped chocolate and strawberry chunks on his tongue. The warm wet appendage trail down, circling around a soft spot on his neck to suck on.  
  
"J.Jou, snap out of it." Seto gripped tightly to his shoulders, but in this case the blonde was overpowering him. A hiss eased from Seto's lips as Jou's teeth trailed along his skin, latching his lips under his chin. Jou's hands were also entranced as they slid across Seto's slick and sticky pajama top. His fingers laced between the buttons of his shirts, gripping the pieced together fabric in both palms.  
  
"Don't." Once again, too little too late. Jou's grip tightened and ripped Seto's shirt apart. The rich milkshake had also slid down his chest. Seto's breath was ragged and heavy. Jou's lips traveled immediately down to the newly exposed flesh. Jou himself seemed to be grunting and groaning on his small trail down. Licking at the firm but supple flesh before him, Jou's squirming tongue circled around Seto's tanned nipple.  
  
Now Seto Kaiba was known for being able to bring men twice his size and strength to their knees, in a physical sense and in the business world. He's lived through tough times, hard situations and life threatening decisions. But this one boy was able to make that all crumble in a matter of two seconds if he moved any lower..  
  
"I want you." A muffled but aggressive moan came from the hungry, supposable dazed and confused Jounochi.  
  
"You..what?" Seto's head was in such a fog that he was sure he had heard him wrong.  
  
"I want you Seto...now!" Jou pulled them along until his thighs banged into the edge of the table. With out missing a beat, Jou arched his back, sliding up onto the table seating himself as he brought Seto against him.  
  
"I don't want to play this game anymore." He whimpered, forcefully diving his tongue into Seto's stiff mouth. Jou grabbed a fist full of mahogany hair, pushing their faces closer, totally ravaging the brunette's mouth. Seto choked slightly from the lack of air and the protruding, domineering tongue.  
  
"I don't want to bat back and forth; I just want you to take me."  
  
"But Jou." He was silenced again..but he was not so passive with this kiss. Jou made it pretty clear what he wanted this time; there was no question in that. Seto wrapped his arms crushingly around Jou's waist, forcing their hips to crash together. Instinctively Jou's legs wrapped around Seto's waist, grinding their both painful arousals against each other. Their tongues moved together in a heated and ravenous battle. Groans mingled with the clinking of teeth, the sound of clothes sliding to the floor, heavy pants, and needing pleas.  
  
Jou's nimble fingers worked quickly to slip inside Seto's silk pants, taking a firm hold of the staff of hard flesh.  
  
"Mmmm, some one's happy." He smirked delightedly. His only reply was an angry growl as Seto hooked his palms under Jou's knee's pushing him back as he smacked against the table.  
  
"Yes Seto." He panted with such a craving grin on his face. They both hastily pulled off the last of their garments ready for the raw intense moment to come. Seto still held Jou's legs apart as he moaned his name.  
  
"Seto.."  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Seto!"  
  
"Huh?..what?"  
  
"Seto are you alright?"  
  
"MOKUBA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(***)  
  
Safe Zone  
  
  
  
(Now I can't be reported cause there really was no sex Bwahahahahahahahahhahahah!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were having one of you're nightmares again." The little black haired boy sniffled slightly.  
  
"Your ok right? I heard you groaning."  
  
"Yes I'm fine." He answered quickly, trying to repress the blush that threatened to paint his face.  
  
"Well good its almost time for Fear Factor, I got some snacks and I'll wait in you're room. Oh and I told the teachers that you and Jou were sick and I have your make up work in the study. Come up soon ok?"  
  
"Su.sure.. be up in a minute." He coughed slightly as his brother kissed his cheek and bounded away.  
  
"That was so cruel." He huffed once he was alone. He looked down at the strewn newspaper in his lap, that he now remembered reading before he fell asleep. He looked over at the article he was reading. 'Should same sex marriages be allowed?' Seto blushed at the mere thought that followed as he tossed the crumpled paper to the floor.  
  
"Never." He painfully reminded himself, what a fool he could be. (Dude its all in the paper there's like 3 bills in congress about it. Even the budget is taking a back seat to this!!)  
  
He headed towards his room, Monday night was fear factor night and Mokuba loved the show so much. He really never watched it though. They would set up in his room and usually Seto would go over proposals was the small boy would snuggle in his lap. Seto trudged up the stairs and opened the door, surprised to see not only Mokuba in his bed, but Jou also. The blonde turned to him frowning as he pointed to his brother.  
  
"The devil made me do it." Mokuba only smiled at Jou's comment.  
  
"I thought he should watch it with us Seto. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"I guess not." He shrugged, rummaging through his closet.  
  
"So what is Fear Factor anyway Mokuba?"  
  
"Oh it's a great show that starts with three girls and three guys. They do weird stunts and if they can't do them or not fast enough they're kicked off. The winner gets tons of money. "  
  
"Sounds pretty cool." Jou watched Seto move from the closet to the bed, plopping down on the other side with a stack of papers.  
  
Mokuba happily turned on the TV, snuggling into his brother's lap with a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Here Jou I got you your own." He smiled handing Jou the bowl. Seto reached down and tapped his brother's hand softly, opening his mouth.  
  
"Hai." The boy giggled, placing a few popped kernels into his brother's mouth.  
  
"Welcome to another episode of Fear Factor where our..."  
  
"It's starting!" Mokuba squealed.  
  
  
  
*** "Eww I can believe that girl eat those got eyes in like 30 seconds.." Mokuba shuddered.  
  
"I can't believe they got goat eyes.." Jou groaned.  
  
"It's a delicacy in Scotland." Seto added still starring down at his papers.  
  
Jou and Mokuba both just stared at him blankly "..."  
  
"I'm just gonna go get more popcorn." The little boy said as he grabbed the bowls and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
The eerie silence between them was killing Jou, he felt like he could cut the air with a knife.  
  
"So..umm what cha doing?" He looked to Seto leafing through the stack of papers.  
  
"Trying to adjust the payroll for Kaiba Land." He said unfazed as he punched a few numbers on the calculator.  
  
"You sure do a lot for a teenager." Jou affirmed to himself more that for Seto to hear.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Does it ever get to you?" He asked softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everything.just..trying to keep up with it all."  
  
"...All the time." He stopped his motions to look at Jou. Such a serious, but pained look came across his face as they both stared each other down.  
  
"Um.s.so." Jou nearly choked on his words. "Why do you have Kaiba land anyway? I mean doesn't Kaiba Corp make enough money?"  
  
"You'll think it's stupid." He scribbled something down on the loose pieces of paper.  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"I promise!" Seto stopped to look at Jou again. Well what could it hurt?  
  
"I made Kaiba land to bring happiness to all children." (It's in the manga! I thought that was so sweet.)  
  
"Really?" Jou really didn't expect such a response.  
  
"Yes really."....They continued another starring match.  
  
"HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"  
  
"Some promise..."  
  
"No, no it's not that. Its just..You said it so seriously. I thought you were gonna say like 'I'll be back' or something." He still chuckled, but immediately stopped when he saw the death glare he received from Seto.  
  
"You know...Arnold?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Get to tha choppa! En stuff like that?" Jou desperately tried to get his point across. But then something happened that Jou thought never would. Seto's features gave way to what he tried to hold back. His laughter.  
  
The brunette held his sides and fell back against the bed as the jolly unrestricted sound filled the room. Jou stared in utter wonderment. He could never picture Seto's laugh, no matter how much he tried to whenever he thought about him. Jeez, how much did he use to think of him?  
  
Jou kind of smiled, letting all he really knew and thought he knew about Seto sink in. Everyone has their own cross to bear; everyone has different ways of dragging it through life. Seto did what he thought was best. He shut himself off from everything, doing what he thought was expected of him. The more Jou thought about it and the more he knew, the more he wanted to understand.  
  
Seto was wrong about him though. Sure his dad did smack him around a bit, but nothing too serious. It was just because...  
  
"Hey what's so funny?" Mokuba smiled with another bowl of popcorn. "I wanna laugh too!" He crawled back on the bed, sitting in Jou's lap.  
  
"Nothing kid, hey look its back on!"  
  
***  
  
Jou just was content with watching Seto work for now. Mokuba long fell asleep, gripping to Jou's shirt. He found himself sometimes playing with the boy's long hair. Everything was quiet except for the occasional shuffle of papers, scribbling of pens, and punches on the calculator. Seto rubbed his fingers at the point between his eyes, as if trying to rub away an ache.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My eyes hurt."  
  
"Well you've been doing this for a few hours, maybe you should stop."  
  
"No, it wouldn't hurt so badly if I whore my glass."  
  
"You have glasses?" Jou snorted.  
  
"Just for reading." Seto retorted.  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
Seto stopped to look at Jou again. "Why?"  
  
"Just curious." He shrugged.  
  
Seto sat still for a few moments, contemplating if he should share anything with the blonde at all. It just seemed to yield more unnerving results. Yet again with a heavy sigh, Seto rummaged through his night stand draw, brushing some stray dust off his lens before putting on his thin frame black glasses as he turned back to Jou.  
  
"You look good in them. You should wear them more often. It'll drive you're little fan girl club crazy."  
  
Seto snorted slightly, just deciding to put away his work all together.  
  
"It's alright if you sleep here you know, the bed is certainly big enough...besides I think you have something on your shirt." Seto smiled patting his brother's head.  
  
"Yeah sure I guess." He sank deeper under the covers. "Hey Seto..what are you going to do about school tomorrow?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Umm.are you.gonna drag me on a leash?" Jou blushed finishing his words.  
  
"No. Not during school. Things will be the same between us. And you'll just come back after school. Alright?"  
  
"Ye..yeah." Jou was somewhat relieved by that. But also depressed. He was hoping that Seto would have dropped this whole thing, was he really intending the whole week? Well whatever he decided, Jou bounded himself to his word and he would do as he was told........like a good little pup.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK I tried to give into you guys a little because I'm stopping this fic for now to write some of my groundhog/valentines day/ there's something about Mary fic Called "There something about Jounochi" And its not what you think either ^.~ But If I get enough reviews I might just work on both ( Hint hint) Thanks for everything.........I love you so much deadly ecstasy!!!! *huggles*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(OK you don't have to read this at all is rust my personal rambling so don't if you don't wanna)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
God every thing happening to me...I feel so depressed and I just feel like everything around me is changing and I'm so helpless. My best friend Chris who I've known for 6 years told me the other night that he didn't really think of me as a friend..what the fuck is that! I call you my brother and you don't even see me as a friend?!?!?  
  
Then another so called friend just decided to stop talking to me even when I show up to his house and help him with shit HE NEEDS to do but he cant call or wanna go and do something!!  
  
My good friends of course are at college and I couldn't be any lonelier. I blame things on my boyfriend that I shouldn't. I'm so emotional because of him and turning..girlie.. My friend Nicole says she loves me and it hurts when I'm not with her and I don't want to hurt her feelings by saying the wrong things. All I want to do it cry sometimes. I wanna cry for the guy that smacked his little boy at the store I worked at for dropping a cd. I wanna cry for bambi's mom that died when I was 5. I wanna cry because the more I reread my Yugioh manga I see the direct Anzu and Yami flirts. I wanna cry for my friend who lives on the opposite coast of me because her grandma is dying and I cant help her no matter how much I love her. I wanna cry now just for remembering all this. I wanna cry because my bf lives in another state and I only get to see him once every couple months cause both our parents hate the other and we aren't supposed to date. I wanna cry because either I love my bf or I wanna dump him when we fight and make up and after 3 years it worries me. I wanna cry for all the suffering of the world and the twin towers and the space shuttle and the destruction of nature and for dying children. I sit there ...and then I can't cry. And I want to so badly but then again I don't. I wanna shut off all my emotions that I have and be like I use to, quiet strong, unbreakable. I saw this guy kiss his daughters cheek and I was so angry. Angry that she had a father and that mine smacked my mother and skipped out of town. That I don't know his name or face. That my mother dropped out of school and gave up trying to be a police woman. That I'm here and I can't spit in his face or tell him I love him. That my step dad tried smacking me too but I hit that fucker back and my mom is still with him. That I live in an extension of the fucking garage and I have to pay for college now and lucky me my governor upped the tuition cause our states indebt! That no one in my house respects me or appreciates what I do and its driving me fucking insane and....I think that's enough...woah I feel better  
  
I wanna hug ^^;; 


	9. Tuesday's grey

Hello everyone I know it's been a while but a lot has happened and for that I apologize. It will all be explained at the end so we can get right to the fic and for those who don't want to read it don't have to. See ya!  
Jou's feet scuffed against the sidewalk as he made his long trek to school. He explained earlier to Seto he could never talk his way out of emerging from the brunette's car let alone the fact that he somewhat disappeared from school and the entire weekend. Mokuba said that he talked to their homeroom teacher explaining that both boys caught a cold from .something. But that wasn't the hard part. The hard part was trying to lie to those huge maroon eyes that would brim with tears the moment he saw him.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun!"  
  
And now it starts. He was only half way to school when he heard that gentle but high pitched voice of his most caring and dearest friend.Yugi. The small tricolor haired boy was only a mere dot in distance but his little legs propelled him like nothing else as he covered the area in a flash.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun!!" He cried as he barreled into the stunned blonde. They both fell over, Yugi clamped to Jou's chest like a large leech, his probably tear streaked face was buried in his chest. The boy's small sobs made Jou feel so utterly cruel for not trying to make some sort of contact with him. But what would he say? What could he say?  
  
"H...Hey Yugi." He tried to act normal to the most intense scene.  
  
"I was so worried about you!" The little boy wailed. "You weren't in class the rest of Friday, and no matter how I begged your father to tell me where you were he wouldn't!"  
  
He took a shuddering breath as Jou felt the hot tears leak through his shirt. Wow his dad tried to cover for him? Heh miracles do happen. But.Yugi got so worried; the little guy cares so much about me. Jou had to take a deep breath also; these mushy thoughts were going to make him blush.   
  
"I ..I thought he did the worst to you." He sobbed hard.so hard in fact his pyramid puzzle gave off a soft yellow light and Yami immerged beside the two. Oh shit...now he was in for it.  
  
Yami looked so sadly down to his light, softly patting his back.  
  
"He's alright now aibou..please do not cry." He said in a coaxing voice slowly easing the shorter boy off of Jou. Yugi just made the quick transfer from sobbing on Jou's chest to Yami's. The dark spirit shook his head lightly giving a soft sigh.  
  
"All of us were very worried about you Jounouchi. I am very pleased to see you are alright. As well as Yugi..." he smiled softly patting his head.  
  
"But I must ask where you were?"  
  
This was it.the moment that would make or break him. Yugi was tough enough to deal with.but Yami was just as bad. Those dark eyes peering down into the depths of your very soul. Yami would definitely know whether Jou was lying or not, even if he had a silver-plated tongue. The blonde took a deep breath looking towards the ground in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you all worry so much. I know it wasn't the nice or even responsible thing to do but. I had to do something..I was in a place I would never want any of you to be." He added with a much darker tone, looking at Yami so seriously.  
  
Much time passed between the two, or what seemed like it. Crimson imbedded with mahogany in a colossal starring contest between the two.  
  
"I understand." Yami gave a nod, knowing that in the past Jounouchi had dealt with things like these for his own reasons and even in his own past with things that were most unpleasant. Things he would never want Yugi to even know about let alone be near. "Even so, Jounouchi, I think I speak for Yugi and myself when I say. You shouldn't be still involved with those gangs and any kind of communication would have gone a long way. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah .and again I'm sorry."  
  
"Think nothing of it. Were just both glad your alright." His statement was followed with a loud sniffle as Yugi nodded his head.  
  
Well that seemed easy enough, little bit of lie and truth...but what of which is which? (hahaha!)  
So the three continued on their walk to school. Yami said he would stay out until they got there, he felt uneasy about leaving Yugi so soon. As the large massing building came into view, Yami gripped tenderly at Yogi's shoulder before saying his good-bye's to the two.  
**********************************______________________  
"Jounouchi-kun.do you think I'm a baby.for crying like that and worrying about you?" Yugi spoke softly as they headed up the stairs to their homeroom.  
  
"Nah don't be silly. It actually made me feel good that I have some one to miss me you know." He slapped Yugi on the back, making the smaller boy stumble in his step.  
  
"Re.really Jounouchi-kun? You don't mind?" After recovering his step he looked up to his friend with timid eyes.  
  
"Yeah Yugi, you're a real stand up kinda guy you know. I'm glad they make people like you in the world. Now stop asking me I hate getting all mushy" he turned sharply dropping his bag to catch Yugi in a semi headlock giving him a nice morning nuggie.  
  
The two chuckled together as they horsed around but then suddenly Jou froze, his entire body stock still.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi whispered out until he looked where Jou was gawking. Striding down the hallway with his briefcase in tow was Seto Kayla. Yugi shrunk slightly in Jou's arms.  
  
"You two had better stop fooling around; you'll be late for class." The tall boy laughed softly brushing by them.  
  
Yugi cautiously watched him glide down the hall before he spoke up again. "Wow..he seems to be off today don't you think Jounouchi .Jounouchi?"  
  
He still held to Yugi looking off in the distance. In that short span of time.everything had happened. Not matter what he's learned of Seto no matter what he felt there in that house or what had happened. He thought that when he was back with in these school walls, some familiar territory, it would all be normal again, and it would have been like a dream he woke up from. A really weird dream..a really weird..nice dream. But he saw it all crumble when he saw Seto, the quick smile, the instant softened gaze.the playful tone of voice.. It really happened, and it was far from over.   
  
"J..Jounouchi-kun.yo.you're hurting me." Yugi squeaked as Jou's hands tightened around his body, as if almost on command his grip loosened, his arms just hanging about Yogi's back.   
  
"D.did Seto make you nervous? Don't feel bad about it, he terrifies me but..some where I think he's a good guy. What do you think?" He looked up to a pair of blank brown eyes, slightly worried. He gave Jou a gentle shove before all at once he came to life holding Yugi closer.  
  
"I hate him.." The smaller boy blushed at the lingering and close contact of his friend. Jou pulled away and picked his bag back up, slinging it along his shoulder. "Let's go..we'll be late."  
  
Yugi watching his friend walk down the hallway, confused at everything that just happened, what went on last weekend?  
  
"Jounouchi.."  
*********************************_________________________________  
The rest of the school day was just as it should have been, expect for the unusually calm and undisturbing Seto. Jou could feel those eyes again.but they weren't the same as it was Friday. They raked over his body.Seto must have seen all of him when he had the fever.he woke up in a different set of clothes. what if he.did something. No, no not Seto, he wouldn't do that.  
  
Wait what the fuck was he saying!? This guys beats up old men for their cards. He spends four days with him and he's an expert on Seto's behavior? Your really are a dumbass Jounouchi. He scolded himself.   
  
The lunch bell rang and Jou was the first one to dash for the café. He did not want to be cornered by Seto..not right now. He made a b line to the usually table where Yugi and all the other's sat. He must have been blankly starring at the table when he heard Anzu calling him.  
  
"Huh? Wha?"  
  
"I said where did you get the collar?"  
  
"Oh.. this." His fingers trailed over the simple leather object, he forgot to take it off.   
  
"It's a gothic thing you know. Thought I'd try it out."  
  
"You a Goth?" Honda interjected. "I'm not seeing it."  
  
"Well I think it looks good." Anzu added..when did she ever compliment him? "What about you Yugi? Don't you think it looks good?"  
  
The small boy looked to his friend next to him, feeling something more behind his explanation.   
  
"Well I think it looks alright, as long as you like it Jounouchi-kun" He smiled softly.  
  
"As for you Honda! You could stand a new hair doo." Anzu playfully teased.  
  
"What's wrong with my hair?" As the two batted back and forth, Yugi tugged at Jou's arm.   
  
"Jounouchi-kun..why don't you come over my house today after school, I'm sure grandpa would love to teach you more about Duel Monsters you can even play with me too if you want."  
  
The blonde looked down to his shy friend and the effort it must have taken to ask that, he smiled whispering back, almost feeling like it was a special secret. "Of course buddy."  
  
But just at that moment Jou felt he should look out the window, his cautious gaze was met with cold cruel cerulean eyes outside in the courtyard. He knew all to well what was expected of him as the man walked away.   
  
"Hey Yugi..I have to go for a sec..I'll be back alright?"  
  
"Oh " Before he could really say anything else. Jounouchi stood up hurrying to the café doors that lead outside. He rushed out into the some what cloudy outside anxiously looking for....  
  
"So you heard your masters call." He cringed at the dark voice behind him. Turning around sharply with a fury in his voice.  
  
"So.. everything is just as it was!" He had to admit he was somewhat relieved that this was all an intended prank. But...deep down..under the watchful lock and key of his true inner self. He was hurt. That weekend...that short span of time, he found he was attracted to men, not just any man, one in particular he hated, despised, loathed more than anything. So why did it hurt, why did it hurt so bad to be happy to be away from this.  
  
"You asshole, I don't want to play this game any more. I'm done with you fucking with my head!!" He screamed out, not really caring who heard him now..no..he didn't care. He bowed his head down and shoved past Seto as a low rumble ran along the dark clouds in the sky. Seto reached out snagging the blonde's wrist in his grasp. Naturally he resisted, he hand no choice but to temporally restrain him as he pinned his arms behind his back.  
  
"What's your problem mutt? Do I have to swat you with a newspaper?"  
  
"You goddamn liar!" Jou screeched out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get to know the real you huh...what a fucking joke!"  
  
(Now I understand that Jou is very uber uke-ish but he is in fact a scrapping fighter and can really hold his own especially in the manga. )  
  
Being so filled with hurt Jou wrenched away from Seto's hold quickly, turning with lightning fast movements as his fist connected to his face sending the brunette back a bit.  
  
"You're just the same as always! Thinking your better, that I'm nothing...nothing but a lowly dog! Well I'll tell you something Seto Kaiba! I am something. I'm Jounouchi Katsuya!! I'm a fucking person!! I matter!!!!."  
  
Shit...shit shit shit! The tears were welling in his eyes, this was a speech he had saved for his father, his breathing came out in heavy pants, his fists were clenched tightly and his eyes were filled with a feverish light as he spoke, the sky tearing open the clouds above with rain.  
  
"I don't know what you were doing this weekend...how much it took you to act like that....to fake it, to get me to trust you, or.how..or how..." Don't stop now, don't stop! But he couldn't help it, he tried rubbing them away but the tears kept falling with the heavy rain, he was so choked up he couldn't speak. Even when he felt hard hands push him against the wall all he could mutter out was...."Liar...liar" He whimpered as the brick building collided with his back.  
  
"Look! What you're asking me to do is nearly impossible. It was hard ok , it was really hard to do the things I did this weekend yes I'll admit it. But it doesn't mean I didn't want to do them...I'm trying, I'm trying to hard to be more human. I go home to my lonely house with only my brother and my corporation in my life and it scares me. Its scares me to know that this is all I have and that my behavior is partly the cause of it all. Even though I have everything I could want I don't have anything at all.... I want to change but it takes time. When...when I was here again....I couldn't help what I did, it was normal, routine. But don't lose faith in me over this."  
  
His cheek did sting and the rain was cold as it drenched both their bodies, but it almost seemed to wash away his cold exterior... as he pressed his body tightly against Jou's, feeling the warmth from the other, the heaviness of their wet clothes.  
  
"Don't cry, I can't help it, but, I like calling you my puppy. My little loved object I can take care of....and play with."  
  
He didn't know why or how, but he was so turned on but this. Seto licked at his tear and rained soaked cheeks, letting his pink tongue snake along his skin, down his jaw line, and along his neck. He felt the boy shiver, causing him even more pleasure and it rippled through his own body.  
  
"Seto..." He seeped out, he was cold and wet, but so hot. His clothes were sticking to him like a second set of skin, but he felt the heat of Seto's body and his own, it slowly drove him crazy. He couldn't remember why he was out here in the rain, but he was glad he did as Seto happened to suck on that little sensitive spot in the back of his neck under his ear , turning the blonde into putty. Seto tried to pull away to say something, but he was halted as Jounouchi firmly moved forward, needing that contact, needing the heated kiss he gave Seto. He needed to touch, to feel this other body, this person he hated. To know it was all real. The tears stopped but the feeling was still there, he felt the loneliness too. That no one truly understood him, every had him all figured out before even knowing.  
  
Quickly their positions changed and Jou pressed hard against the brunette not letting the kiss go. He slid his tongue past his willing lips, wet and hot. Jou's fingers locked into Seto heavy wet hair tilting his neck back for his need to continue, hearing the throaty grunt against his lips as his tongue circled around shi adams apple, sucking at it in his mouth, clenching his teeth down. Only about the feel and heat of the other, hands and hot breaths slid They stood there in the rain, not caring about the world around them. along damp skin and clothes as the two ruthlessly groped each other..... that was until the lunch bell rang. It almost acted as an elastic cord that snapped them apart, both staring wide eyed at the other, both wondering how soaked clothed and an erection were going to get by the watchful eyes of their class mates.  
HAHAHHAHAH like that? Although I'm not happy with how this story is going because my vision of it is getting distorted but as long as you like it I guess. I'm too pressed for time to do some things properly but there will be a lot of explaining in the next update Ja! 


	10. still tuesday

The rain continued regardless, falling with its gentle hiss on the ground. Class had started once again with all of the students filing in, readying at their pencils and pens. But one stayed behind with the feeling his head may explode if he thought of one more thing.

__

"I'm a Person…..I matter!!"

"Liar….Liar"

Jounouchi's words hit so deeply, especially after the class bell rang.

__

"Yugi asked me to his house after class, he'll find it odd if I don't go and…. I won't make him feel like I did this weekend."

He actually was jealous……sure he knew that their little group were all very closely knit….but he couldn't break away even for a little while? Their bet only lasted a few days longer, but Jounouchi's tone allowed no quarter regarding Yugi, hence the tinge of jealousy.

__

"Here"

"What's this?"

"The key code to front door, you're the third person who knows it."

"Is it really that important?"

"…It's my mother's birthday."

Jou was immediately quiet as he held his head…

__

"Yeah so…. I'll try to make it back tonight…. Goodbye Seto."

That was it…. goodbye….What if he never came back? He made it sound so final, but what could he do. Promise or no, Jounouchi was indeed a person, and holding him against his will…wasn't right. He sighed heavily, pushing his fingers through his damp locks of brunette hair. He slowly sauntered up …and simply left school, he would deal with the repercussions later. 

Jounouchi walked along the drying cement sidewalks with his best friend to his side, he managed to sneak into class with his uniform jacket oddly tied around his waist. He knew Yugi was saying something, but he wasn't sure what, he was already engrossed in other thoughts.

I wish I knew…just what is going on with me. In just a few short days, my sexuality changes, I have the hots for a guy I hated…. Then I hate him again…then I make out with him at school. Now I don't know what to think any more. I feel like a chic.

"Jounouchi-kun?"

"Huh? What?"

"…….Are you sure your ok? You've been acting so strange since this morning."

"Of course I'm fine, school really just fry's my head."

"….Did something happen this weekend?"

He had to stop and think, what should he say, he could try to lie……..stress try. He thought the tough part was already past him this morning.

"Yugi stop worrying so much it's none of your business ok?"

"…O…ok Jounouchi-kun…I'm sorry"

Well that made him feel like a step below shit. He mentally cursed himself …………a lot, as Yugi opened the door to the Kami game shop.

"Oh Hello boys!" 

Yugi's elderly grandfather called to them as he made his way to them. "How are you two? Have a good day at school Yugi?" The old man smiled ruffling the hair of the shorter duelist. 

"Yes grandpa." He smiled at the ruff touch. "Jounouchi-kun and me are gonna play now ok?"

"Ok boys have fun. Jounouchi if you want more dueling tips just ask ok?"

"Sure pops." He smiled and heading into the house with Yugi. 

What going on inside of me? Why did I let this all happen? I could have easily stopped it right at that bet. I could have said no way as soon as he put that collar on me. So why didn't I? Why didn't I? I let him kiss….and touch me when I ate that chocolate…..and the peanut butter. I could have left after that….bet or no….he couldn't hold me prisoner. So why didn't I? Why didn't I leave!? Walking me, crying, my fever, that morning in the bathroom. I hate myself….what's wrong, what's wrong? The dream…his…touch, his voice. Why does it shake me now? I absolutely hated everything about him, why did I let it go so far, why do I still let it go. Why….do I like guys? Maybe it's just a thing. Is this that thin line between love and hate? I know that saying, just as much as you love someone, you can easily hate them just as much. Does it work in reverse? What if in the end this is all some cruel joke….wouldn't surprise me, but then what would I be left with? A hard on and an empty heart. Do I love him? Do I even like him? This could be because….I just want some one….to touch me….to hold me. I want love like I see in all the movies, that never ending thing that could go through the fires of hell and come out unscarred. Or just pretend its love. Maybe it's the guy in me. I'm getting older, still a virgin….my hand can only go so far. Just thinking of Seto…brought me so much more pleasure, what would happen if I was actually doing more with him. Kissing him in the rain like that was hot, I have to admit gay or not. Would I be turned on by the fact of having him….naked beneath me? Panting, calling my name, digging his nails into my back. Knowing Seto….it would be me, turned around and bent over, probably bound so he could torture me for hours. Jesus what am I saying!!! Do I even want to really be with a man? How can we do anything together….I know that…at least Yugi would accept me, but, what about every one else? You're made fun of even if you do something queer…what happens when you are? Could I even walk down the street holding his hand, give him a kiss or a hug in public. Tell him I love him with out odd looks. I may not have had many girlfriends, I know if it was some one I really cared about, I would want to touch them and hold them all the time. Not feel like I'm under glass. Does one of us have to become the girl in the relationship? Talk with a lisp or wear a scarf around our neck? Do I have to use a limp wrist and ….no...I don't want that. So what should I do then? What if there was a man I had fallen in love with, and there was no way around it. Would I have the heart to ask him to change? Would I change?

"Jounouchi-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Ummm….it's still your turn."

"My turn?" That's right; he was here in the kami game shop with Yugi playing some duel monsters. And losing again. 

"Yeah…uhh….I do this" He reached over moving some cards.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"You really sure?"

"Yes Yugi!"

He shrugged slowly. "Is that your turn?"

"Yup."

The short teen moved a few cards. "Game."

"Aw god damn it!"

"You mean…putting your Kuribo in attack mode wasn't a special move?"

Jounouchi had to look down at his cards.

"I was sure it was a trap, but I was interested to see what you would do." He chuckled lightly. 

Jounouchi glared down at the fur ball. "Bah it's too cute to be mad at." He threw down his cards.

"Well that's 6 to 0, wanna play again?"

"Let's play something else."

"Oh I know grandpa was able to buy a play station 2 for me with some games. Let's try it out."

"Alright now you're talkin!"

Hours and games later, Yugi slept curled up in the corner of the couch with Yami next to him and Jounouchi next to him. Both non sleeping men had controllers in their hands and stern looks on their faces as they played.

Now we all know Yami as the king of games, so even losing to this new fangled game machine was not acceptable. They had been playing guilty gear XX2 (XD) non stop for some time now, neck and neck, Yami always came out on top with a few ties in the beginning. 

"Damn it!" Jou finally shouted out. "I'm always so damn close!"

"You're very hard to over come Jounouchi." He sighed softly placing down his controller…. smiling brightly as he saw Yugi cuddled up against the couch. "We should call it a night."

Jounouchi felt a tinge of panic enter his stomach; he'd have to go back to Seto. "Really?? S..so soon."

"It's close to 12:30, Yugi has school tomorrow and so do you, we can finish tomorrow." He bent over and scooped up his counter part in his arms.

"Good night Jounouchi." He said in his rich royal voice as he made careful movements up the stairs. Jou was bummed….what could he do to stall….maybe he should just go home and forget all about Seto and this stupid bet. Jounouchi cleaned up the games and turned off the lights and simply sat down on the couch in the dark,….thinking, thinking.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"Yugi!" Jou stammered to his feet whisking up the stairs to Yugi's cracked open bedroom door. "Yu!" He stopped in his words as he was able to see through the crack into the bedroom.

"Shh…aibou, it's alright, it was only a dream."

"But….but it was so real." The small boy hiccuped against his twin's chest. The night mare had scared him so terribly.

"At one time….it was real, but it was long ago. Do not worry, I will never let that fate come to pass again. I swear."

The tears lingered in Yugi's eyes as he was held so comfortingly. He took a shallow breath and pressed forward, giving him a tender kiss.

"Aibou?"

"I know it's late but….can we stay up a bit…I don't think I can go to sleep yet." He had a creeping blush on his face but sincerity in his words as he tried to hide himself in Yami's arms. 

"Of course…" With only the sliding sound of cloth, Yami held the object of his hidden affections in his arms, cradling, caressing, and comforting the one who looked so much like himself, but was more different than anyone he had ever know. Soon his hand weren't enough and his lips took their place trailing along the curves and downs of Yugi's face.

"Oh my god." The blonde whispered as he intensely watched his friends continued to kiss each other, and how strangely alluring it was. "WOAH!" He pitched forward trying to lean in pushing through the door.

"Jounouchi-kun!!" Yugi's face flushed a bright red as he saw his friend sprawled out on the floor.

"Evening….guys." He chuckled nervously as he saw Yugi grimace and Yami death glare.

"What are you doing!"

"Jounouchi-kun….wha…what did you see?"

"Nothing I swear, I heard Yugi scream and I was worried so…."

"You saw…" Yugi spoke, his voice trembling, "You saw us…"

"Ye….yeah. B…but don't get upset, I mean, I don't have a problem with it."

Yugi looked somewhat confused. "You mean, you don't hate us?"

Jounouchi smiled at Yugi, in truth he had only been friends with this boy for a short while. Yet if he so wished it, he would give him life. Something this trivial could never shake their friendship. "Baka." He came over to the little duelist and kissed his forehead, gripping his hands. "Do you really think that our friendship couldn't get past this, I'm hurt some how." He chuckled. 

Yugi's lip quivered as more tears threatened to spill from his large eyes. "Jounouchi-kun!" He wrapped his arms around his waist clutching to him tightly as he cried.

"We didn't plan it to happen this way." Yami spoke over Yugi's tears. "I thought it was only me, that I was just going mad from having to be with him all the time. Yet even when I tried to picture Anzu, Mai, or any other girl to get my mind off of him, it always led back. For the longest time, I kept it deeply hidden, so wrapped up in my own farce; I never noticed Yugi's reactions around me. No matter what this world thinks of it, I love Yugi. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him. It was only matter of time before we told you all."

Jou nodded slowly, taking all of it in. It was almost like his growing problem with Seto, maybe…..if he asked in a very little detailed way. They could help him with his problem.

"Well, to tell you the truth." He took a deep breath. "I have kinda, the same problem too."

Both boys were shocked, yet very curious and attentive.

Jou walked home in the darkness of the late night hours, actually contemplating returning home to his most likely drunken father. Instantly his thoughts were halted as he heard a rustle in the ally.

"Who's there!" He was poised and ready for a counter attack. He took wary steps into the ally checking near the garbage cans in a ready for attack, that was, until he found the source of the disturbance.

Seto Kaiba was a cold and cruel man. Seto Kaiba had a will of iron. Seto Kaiba was not sitting in his living room waiting for Jounouchi to return making it look like he was working……..well……..he wasn't! Or that's what he told himself every time he looked out the window to see if he had made it to the gate yet. 

"He's not coming back…" He stated at about 1 A.M. finally resting into the large comfy couch, his eyes flicker open, once, twice, then silence as he slept. 

"Goddamn rich boy and his long ass drive way!" Jou curse trekking his way up the long driveway to the Kaiba mansion, quietly walking inside, trying to hide his huffing breath. He peered around the dark foyer of the mansion until he noticed a huddled form in the living room. He smiled as he made his way over gently laying his present in his lap as he heard some of the words Yugi and Yami spoke to him that night.

__

"If you really like him"

"You should be able to say right away."

"That you think of him…….."

Waiiii sorry I was gone for so long, I'm gonna post a reason why I was gone for so long next so don't get mad if it isn't a chap *hides * 


	11. And Wensday too

"Seto?"

"Hmm….yeah?"

"Did you really kill your dad?"

"No….not really."

"Then why say it?"

"Because I wish I had."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"So what really happened?"

"He saw me, the look in my eyes. I came at him ready to do…..something. I don't know what. But the fat bastard had a heart attack and fell out the window. So I just say I pushed him."

"Must have been pretty bad."

Seto remained quiet swaying back and forth slowly, looking to his feet dug into the dirt.

"It was bad enough." He mumbled. 

"I know….I'm sorry…"

"Its ok." He sighed softly, pushing a little harder on the swing, feeling the breeze move against him as he swayed. 

"I don't know if things are that bad with my father. Sure I've said it, but I don't know if I'd do it."

"You'd be surprised what you can do……"

"Seto…" The blonde hung his head, unsure of what to say even though he was probably the closest person in understanding Seto's feelings. He wrapped his fingers around the cool chains hanging to his swing.

"Don't worry so much about it, it's in the past. It doesn't matter any more."

"I think it still bothers you though."

Seto snorted at the notion. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You're afraid, of turning into him. He was pretty much the only family you had, like father like son?"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE."

"To you it is."

Seto grimaced looking away. He was right, he did feel that way. He was terrified of doing something to Mokuba or…..if he was lucky enough. Would he do that to his own son? He trembled at the thought of it. God, don't let me be like that. I may be cruel and heartless, but…I want to repent my sins….please save me.

"There's little God can do about that." Jounouchi exclaimed standing behind Seto.

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"You have to save yourself Seto. Because saying you killed him or having him really dead doesn't make a different now does it. He still lives in you from your fear."

"Then it's already…….too late." He felt a stinging in his eyes and a pair of arms wrap around him.

"No its not, I have faith in you Seto. Your brother does too. He loves the very ground you walk on. You have to let down your wall your father built. You have to let others in."

"I don't know if I can." He choked a sob. "I don't think I'm even human anymore."

"You live and breathe. You move and act. Despite your horrible nature towards others, you are a saint with your brother. Anyone with eyes and an I.Q. can see that. I'm the same with my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Heh yeah. Don't you think it's funny that we nearly hate each other, yet we have so many similarities."

"I don't hate you Jounouchi." He said quietly, feeling a slight tint of red on his face.

"I know you don't now…but you did." He smirked, giving his arm a light pinch. He walked around kneeling in front of Seto, resting his elbows in his lap.

"Is this the place where your mother was in the picture? Its very nice."

Seto looks around at the rolling green grass and shrubs around them, how it carried such a clean scent with it. The little pearl drop of a sandbox under them. The beach in the very distance but the ocean in clear view.

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess?" He chuckled. "What do you mean you guess, we always meet here. I don't think its coincidence any more. You like it here you big sap." He poked at his stomach.

"Shut up." He mumbled only causing Jounouchi to laugh.

"Don't get up set." He smiled leaning forward to Seto's hidden face softly kissing at his lips, causing the man to blush once again.

"I wish…" Jou stopped his advances hearing Seto's voice. "I wish you were like this…when I woke up, I need it more that way."

"Yeah yeah I know. But hey look at it this way. I did all this work while you were asleep, now you have to pick up the slack while your awake. You were no picnic when you first had these dreams let me remind you."

"I know, I know."

"Well if you know so much Mr. Big CEO." He drew his fingers along his chest. "Do something about."

"I will….I just…get nervous. What if the other Jounouchi doesn't react the same way."

"It'll work out, if anything, at least you'll have a friend."

"What if I don't even get that!"

"You worry to much, what are you 18 or 80?"

He was silent at this. "It easier to be how I was around him. But I hate doing it."

"So don't do it."

"Easier said than done."

"Why are you fighting this? Just chill out ok, you're like an old woman with your bitchin!"

He stared blankly at Jounouchi.

He huffed resting more into his lap. "You gotta just trust me and try ok? I promise, what ever happens it's for the better ok?"

"Ok….Hey…..Jounouchi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you think I started having these dreams of you in the first place?"

He smirked slightly playing with the end of his shirt. "I don't think you really want to know. But it's not what you're thinking either. It's a secret."

"A secret?"

"Mhmm. I'll tell you when you're older."

"When I'm older?" He groaned.

"Yeah, when you're older." He smiled.

"Jounouchi…."

"Shhh…." He leaned forward again, taking Seto's lips into a deeper kiss roaming his hands along his chest. "It'll be ok."

"Promise?"

"Are you a little kid now?"

"Just promise."

"Yeah ok I promise."

"Alright…."

"And Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"Je t'aime…"

The sun was very kind to him that morning. Its warm rays poured on his face gently rousing his eyes open. Such a sweet dream he had to be pulled from. Another one with Jounouchi, he's had so many. Jounouchi? He looked along the couch to see the boy lying limp against the coushins, head thrown back, hair strewn. He came back, he really came back. He was so overjoyed, but depressed just the same. He knew he just had to sit there, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't reach out to him and hold him like he always did in his dreams. Well….maybe….just a little something. He slowly arched up to move over….until something moved in his lap.

"What …the….fuck!!" He slowly breathed out looking down to the odd hairball in his lap.

"Wha…..what is it?" It slowly unraveled and gave a yawn, licking its teeth with a tiny whimper.

"A……a puppy?!?" He stared down in disbelief.

And that it was. A tiny sleeping puppy, covered in dirt and grim on its other wise golden fur cutely coiled in his lap.

"What's all the ruckus?" Jounouchi yawned to find Seto gawking at his lap. "Oh you found my present huh?"

"P…present?!?!"

"Yeah, he followed me home you could say." He chuckled. "Thought you and Mokuba could use a play mate since you stay in the house all the time."

"Arf arf!" The little thing jumped up onto Seto's chest gnawing at one of his shirt buttons.

"Eh heh…maybe he's a bit of a brute but"

"Bruno…"

"What?"

"His name is Bruno." He cautiously reached out and pet the little hairball. As it tried to pounce his fingers and snap at them.

"That's a weird name for a dog."

"Should I name him Jounouchi?"

"Shut up man." He groaned, sneering at him.

"Bruno it is then."

Seto kept to himself all the joy he left, even though that little greasy ball was biting his skin. He couldn't help but feel so happy at the gift Jou had given him. Maybe there was hope, even just, to be friends. 

The day went on as normal, Seto had to make a few calls to hire an animal caretaker to get the house ready for…a dog. The notion was so odd to him but Jou insisted. If anything Mokuba should have one, he always seems so lonely. Seto leaned back in his chair listening to the teaching as he rubbed at his stiff neck. 

"Damn mutt." He muttered.

Just then, a small piece of paper slipped from inside the creases of his desk. He tentatively reached down to pick it up and carefully unfolded it, it was a note?

"_Hey money bags,_

Don't do anything after school today ok? Like work or anything. I don't want to be cooped up in the house tonight. Meet me after school in the back by the gym building.

-Jou"

"Well, this should be interesting." He chuckled softly crumpling the paper.

Hey all! Sorry I take so long updating but better late then never. As most authors say I had family problems and what not and no I don't give up on stories just takes me a while so I hope to update all my fics. I'm even starting another one, which is going to get me in hot water. Its gonna be a parody off of Fushigi Yuugi with the Yugioh chars. Mou… Oh and one more thing, my car keeps breaking down so I need mucho money, so I'm trying to part with my of my anime and yaoi things, IE movies posters oddities and what not on ebay, I also have these Yugioh character backs that are CD's figures, magnets and stickers of certain chars, like Yugi, Seto, Jou so I'll give a link when I get it up if your interested.

So leave a message of feedback ^,^


	12. Jou's plan

Jou stood there waiting at the gym building, telling the others he got detention, which was more then justifiable. He was checking his wristwatch constantly. That doubt of this whole bet sinking into him again as he paced about the beaten dirt path.  
  
"Chasing your tale again puppy?"  
  
He had to do everything possible to suppress the smile that carved its way onto his face when he turned to see that smug smiling bastard behind him.  
  
"You sure took your damn time."  
  
"Had to clear my schedule."  
  
"Should I be honored?"  
  
"I would hope so."  
  
"Whatever let's go."  
  
"Where ARE we going exactly?"  
  
"Keep your Armenia on money bags you'll see."  
  
The boys took a walk through Domino City with Jounouchi leading the way. Seto looked around at the neighborhood and still couldn't put a finger on where Jou was taking him.   
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Stopped at a large apartment complex Jounouchi, with Seto trailing behind, climbed up the fire escape stairs to one of the identical doors of the lining apartments. He slowly pushed open the door making his way around the discarded beers bottles waving Seto in. Both boys carefully slunk their way to one of the adjacent doors as he gently clicked the door shut. Seto gave him a quizzical look.

"Its ok were at my house."  
  
"What on earth are we doing here!"  
  
"SHH!!!"  
  
"…Sorry…"  
  
"I needed a change of clothes."  
  
"I have them at the house."  
  
"I wanted my clothes!"  
  
"Why are you whispering!"  
  
"Because my dad is most likely in a drunken stupor and waking him up is not very a good idea."  
  
Seto was quiet for the time Jounouchi spent rummaging through his closet getting out the most peculiar outfit.   
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I told you it's a secret" He sticks out his tongue as he lifted his shirt over his head. Seto promptly turned around least he would burn a hole through his body with his staring. Jounouchi smiled to himself, all he wanted to do was give Seto a little show.

"What? It's not like it's nothing you haven't seen before…"  
  
"Its just polite…."  
  
"You're telling me your not even tempted?"  
  
"…what?" Was Jou trying to…seduce him?!?!?!? "Don't be stupid, just change already." He said coolly.  
  
"Wait so you're the only one who can make a move? I'm not a conveiance store you know, you just can't do what ever you want when YOU want it!" He was more determined now as he spun Seto around, standing in only his boxers. He looked to him sternly as he took the brunette's arms and wrapped them around his waist.  
  
"…Jounouchi."  
  
"Shut up! Here's your chance….I'm letting you do it. I need to know….. Is this all a joke…are you doing this bet to get back at me? Or…. Is this real?" His eyes softened…pushing closer to Seto, slowly letting his hands slide up to his shoulders.  
  
"This is crazy…get dressed..." He slowly brought his arms away.  
  
"Touch me…"  
  
_"How does his stare makes you feel."_  
  
"Please."   
  
_"How does he make you feel, when he touches you?"_  
  
"…I want you…to touch me…."  
  
Something about this just didn't feel right. Jounouchi didn't bring him here just for this did he? Why was Seto hesitating…this is what he wanted right?__

"You should feel needed."

"Seto..." He whimpered softly.

__

"Wanted"

"You got to let me know…. Because something's happening inside of me…all because of you. And I need you to fix it…." He took Seto's hands again letting them slide over his bare body, shivering slightly.

__

"Understood."

"This is what you wanted isn't it? You wanted me to get to know you? You feel something for me don't you?"

He looked so pleadingly at the baffled brunette, but before Seto could really reply, a shuffling of glass bottles was heard and Jou nearly jumped from his skin. "Come on." He whispered, ducking down and scooping up a pile of clothes and tossing them out of his window along with his bag…. And himself! Seto gasped, looking out to see Jounouchi waving him to follow at the bottom of an alley. He sighed heavily pushing back his bangs and climbed out the window, jumping to the ground below.

"Take off your clothes."

"You've got to be kidding me, you were trying to seduce me in your room and now in an alley? You have no taste at all!"

"Listen you perv we can't go where we're going with you dressed like that!"

"For the last time where the hell are we going?!?"

"Jesus you don't like surprises do you? We're going to the skate park ok!"

"The…Skate park?" Why did Jou want to go there? He still liked skating? Some how, oddly enough, Seto felt pleased inside. Jou wanted to share something with him. Or at least he thought he did.

"Yes, the skate park." He replied a little more than upset with him. And I'm not doing with you dressed like that or I'll never hear the end of it."

Seto bowed his head, slipping on the low-key clothes Jounouchi picked out for him and the flat-soled shoes. He slipped on some long worn cargo pants and a gray hoodie as he looked to Jounouchi who was fixing his skates in some black shorts and a T-shirt with his signature card on it. The red eyes was roaring and draw as if it was tearing through his shirt, he slipped on some sun glasses and just a plain black baseball cap backwards, letting some of his wheat bangs slip though. Seto nearly chuckled as he saw him skate around a bite; he even had that weak little dragon airbrushed across his boots so when that came together it made the face complete. Jou blinked slightly seeing Seto stare down at his feet.

"Oh these? Yugi and Honda pitched in and bought them for my birthday, I love these skates." He smiled moving over spinning a couple circles around Kaiba. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Alright let's go!

I know its not much of an update but college and my grandpa died gave me server writers block so I just wanted to get something out. SO the Wensday section will be chopped up a little smaller that all the other days. Thanks for waiting you guys and I hope to have this finished by the end of the year. I mean it's only till Friday night .


	13. Thursday I dont care about you

He felt so out of place, huddled deep inside the hoodie that was drenched of Jounouchi. He sat there on the bench looking down at the blue vanz that oddly fit his feet and the strip of duct tape that covered the hole on the side.

"Hey loser!" He waved to the brunette trying to get him to look up. He was at the summit of the half pike. "Yosh!" He jumped, Seto watched.

Nothing spectacular at first, just that initial build up, getting the speed, a feel for the pike, watching other skaters around you, the ones wiping out, the ones watching you.

_'Ok push up; grip the rail with your right, wheel with the left. Move with your speed, feel the pull.'_

Jounouchi was going back, back over all his mental notes. He hadn't been skating since…well since…

He stood there with the letter shaking his head. "Dad…why?" His father tried to be calm clenching his fists.

_"You're wasting your time, you'll never get anywhere skating…"_

_"But you always supported me dad. It's the X-games, its national, global!"_

_"Your mother says I'm letting you waste your life…"_

_Jou took a hard sigh rubbing the spot between his eyes. "Dad…if you stop me from doing this…she's still not coming back." _

_His father looked up, horrified, panicked. "Yes she will, she'll come back and so will Shizuka. We can be a family again. She still loves me!"_

_"Dad…" He went to reach for his father, who tried to fill the void his wife left him with alcohol but never missed a baseball practice. The father that fell deeper and deeper into despair but made Jounouchi go to school so he wouldn't have to work as hard as he did at the Toyota factory. That man now covered his face with his hands to keep from crying._

_"You need your mother in your life…I need her…"_

_"Dad…"_

_He reached for him._

_"She's not coming, she doesn't want us anymore."_

_"That's not true!" Those hands, those broken callused hands pushed Jounouchi away into the black abyss that awaited him at the bottom of the staircase. Nothing was there when he finally awoke, just two broken men instead of one. _

"Lift with right, grab with left." He need to think out loud now, that same abyss was creeping back, up his spine, into his chest.

Daddy… 

"Push with the left, spin out with the right, think you're a top."

Daddy it's ok, I'll love you just as much as mommy… 

"Skid with your back wheel and kick up"

Daddy please don't cry… 

No... just let me do this, kick up with your left foot and push, till you come all the way around. Land on just your front two wheels.

Daddy…please don't hit me again… 

Something did hit him though. The pike as he failed his flip smashing down onto his back.

"Aw man that was a gnarly but quiet nasty fall, are you alive?"

"Idiot!" Random skater man was shoved out of the way as a hooded brunette hovered over him, patting at his face.

"Jou, Jou? Can you hear me? Jou? Jou? Jou can you hear me? JOU!"

"I hear you I hear you shut the fuck up." He groaned loudly as pain shot up and over his back every time he moved.

"I don't believe this…" he was sitting on a bench with the immobile Jounouchi strewn across his lap, fussing as to what was to be done with him. The C.E.O. sulked as the blonde moaned in his lap.

"Aw come on, can't you nurse me back to health?" He gave a sly grin as he was promptly pinched on the nose. "Ow! Dammit I'm hurt already." He hissed slowly sitting up. "You're so cool when were in your house, but once were in the real world you're a total frigid bitch!"

Seto stood up seething. "What did you say to me? You lowly mongrel! You have about as much right to as that as an ameba!"

"Fuck you ass master and fuck this deal. I'm gone!" He stood to his feet, which took much more effort then he would have liked, and started to skate away.

"Seto…you have to be the one to try now."

He was still angry, but now panicked as well. He knew that if he didn't do something, Jou would never come back.

"You…you don't understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly your highness!" He did a smooth full turn on his back heel. "Or then again maybe I don't, I am just a lowly mortal after all." He scowled at Seto.

"But you really don't understand." He struggled for something to say. "I get anxious in situations like this."

"Like what?"

"Like when all I can do is sit and watch. I can't do anything else."

Now Jou really didn't understand. "Wait…you want to learn how to skate?"

He nodded his head dumbly.

"Well why didn't you say something?"

"Well I didn't know how or if you would laugh at me."

"I've laughed at you before."

"Shut up." He looked at his feet kicking at a rock.

"So…you wanna learn or what?"

He felt a rip cord pull at his heart at the notion he would stay, nodding to Jou.

"Well let's get you some skates."

He sat there beat red as Jou hovered over his feet adjusting the lock straps. Seto argued before that he could do it himself but Jou would hear none of it. He said he had no liability on this planet that would cover him once they got the claim that Seto Kaiba was suing. So Jou stay hunkered down, fixing his shoes, showing him just how they should be. Once he was all set, he dusted his hands, helping Seto up.

"Ok the shoes make you tilt forward, so try not to lean to much or you'll topple."

"…Ok…" He felt so ridiculous, wobbling and hanging to Jou's hands for dear life. He led them both out to the rink.

"Ok just hang onto me and I'll show you how."

"Let go and show me." The shame was too much to bear that he had to grip onto the mutt.

"You sure? You don't look like you got your legs yet."

"I'm fine let go!"

"Alright." His hands slipped away, Seto leaned forward, his feet slid back, you get the idea.

Once set right again it took all of the blonde's strength not to mention a word of it to the moping duelist with the X bandage over his chin. Seto now held to both of his hands as he stumbled along.

"Don't try to walk, use your feet as anchors to the feet that are moving and push."

"Ok…Jou?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let go…"

He bit his lip to suppress the 'Aw' he felt. "Were gonna go a little bit faster ok…don't look like that you'll be fine." And with that they began to pick up speed, Jou scooting backwards with Seto trying to follow.

"Jou…" He called out nervously. "Don't let go ok?"

You're fine just follow, push, follow, push, follow, and push." He was amazed at how much Seto had changed. He was now a soft-spoken man, timid and shy, gripping to his hands. Jou wormed out of his grip to move along his arms to let his hands slid around his waist, softly grasping his hips. He heard Seto gasp as his body started to shake.

"You're fine I've got you."

He slowly nodded trying to keep the pattern in his head, as he was now moving them both along. Jou watched him carefully, making the grip on his body lighter and lighter as he started to fall back.

"Good you got it. Keep going."

Seto felt a bit better, even though his face still hurt. Jou watched, as his balance was getting tighter.

"That's it, now just keep it going." Soon Jou let go as Seto kept on.

"You think you can show me how to go backwards now?" He smirked turning his head slightly, but it soon dropped to no longer find his teacher behind him. "Jou…Hey Jou..?" He turned around as much as he could. He felt himself shrink as panic took over him. He started to wobble. "Jou!" He lost his footing as he began to crash down.

"Oops!" He caught the boy as his bruised face landed against his chest. "Didn't last as long as I thought but you did ok." He smiled as he helped him to stand again. In which Seto's hands now curled around Jou's collar instead of his own.

"You…Let…Go…" He snarled as Jou gasped for breath

"I was…trying to help…you…you were going good…until you freaked…"

Seto had an oh so delicious reply that was cut sadly short as he feel forward again with Jou's arms swiftly around him.

Seto was once again sitting watching Jou tinker with his skates hanging his head low to smother the heat on his face.

"Stay here I'll get your shoes."

He nodded watching him leave. He had to admit, aside from the sting in his chin this was…a pretty fun afternoon. He never felt more like a little boy…Jou giving him clothing, fixing his shoes, leading him around, teaching him how to skate.

"Here."

Giving him ice cream…ice cream? Right in front of his face was a stuffed chunky monkey waffle cone.

"Stop moping ok?"

He was speechless as he reached out taking the cone in both hands. "……Thank you……" He tentatively licked at it and nearly choked as Jou slipped his sneakers back on for him.

"You'll do much better now next time."

His face grew more scarlet as he ate faster. He wanted to go again? He wanted to go again…with him… He nodded his head with a smile. "Yeah…next time."

Jou watched the luke warm water fill in the grand white tub surrounding him. The scent of the French vanilla bath salts coiling at his nostrils. Since both men were pretty banged up it took forever to get home. Only to get back to a spastic house were a puppy, Mokuba, and a dog trainer ran in tow. But now after a simplistic dinner of Reese's puffs, Jou was in the mood for some nice down time. He soaked and soaked, and soaked some more. He was finally able to tend to his sore and slightly battered body. The pruney wrinkles had long since set into his skin but he could care less. He thought of how in such a short amount of time Seto and his relationship had taken such a radical turn. Was this normal? It sounded to him like one of those incredible situations that you only find in cheap supermarket smut novels. (Or fan fiction v)

Could he just turn to Seto like that so suddenly. At least Seto's reason seemed more realistic and made more sense then his own. The only thing he could cling to in his defense was hormones and that was really no excuse. He was seeing Seto differently though. Especially after today, he looked so cute when he had no clue what was going on. He rubbed his temples and chuckled, he was starting to get a headache.

He thought those thumping feet were merely the pounding in his head. Well, this wasn't the first time Jounouchi was wrong in his life, so we can forgive him. Mokuba shoved the door open, paled and panicked.

"Oni-sama…Oni-sama is…"

Jou stood in the doorway, shocked and drenched at the sight before him. Seto Kaiba lay in his bed as his knuckles where a frigid white as they gripped the sheets . His teeth were tightly clenched as pained gasps of air passed through them.

"What the hell happened!"

"Brother…is having a night tare."

"Well…what the heck are we suppose to do?"

"We have to help him through it…"

Jounouchi looked to Mokuba and back to his brother suffering on the bed. "Oh god…"

The phone rang through the dead of the night, cutting the peaceful silence wide open. A blind hand waved out through the darkness reaching for the phone.

"He…hello?" The soft but tired voice called. "What? Slow down." He was more awake now at the sound of the urgent news.

"Who is that?" A similar looking man asked peering over at his silver haired twin as he tried to make sense of the call.

"Why not just take him to the hospital?"

"Who is it dammit!"

"Jou I don't know what I can do."

"Does he have any idea what time it is?"

"Alright I'll come over." He reached over for the pad and paper on the nightstand.

"I'm not going."

He waved his hand to shoo off his spirits miffed attitude writing down as he nodded to the phone. "Alright I'm coming." He hung up the phone and pulled back the covers.

"Who was that?"

"Jounouchi."

"What does he want?"

"Someone is sick. He said he needs my help."

"Why you? Why not just take him to a hospital?"

"I don't know. He says he won't go. So if I can help I'll certainly try."

"Well where is he?"

He groaned as he struggles to pull up some pants. "Bakura if you don't care and your not going why ask me. Its late, I'm tired, and this may be an emergency."

"Well…well." The spirit sat up some. "Maybe I want to go, did you ever think of that?"

"Then get dressed or I'm leaving with out you."

The blonde puppy stood in the doorway biting his nails as Ryou moved about the room with the curious eye of his yami to follow. Mokuba had attached himself to Jou's waist, watching as well. He told Jou that they couldn't bring Seto to the hospital, and he wouldn't say why. Bakura had, had enough of Ryou's mothering skills and now looked to Jou. They were both shocked indeed when his directions had led them right to the Kaiba mansion and even more so to see the state Seto was in.

"Where are the others?"

"The others?" Jou replied.

"Yeah. Yugi, Yami, and the rest of your retarded posse."

"Bakura!"

Jou felt a small grip in his stomach, he didn't think they would bother to ask seeing as how the way things were.

"Where are they? Why didn't you call them instead? Why just us? This is more of Yugi's job to help a bastard like him." The spirit questioned.

Ryou was going to step in but he had to admit he was curious too.

"Well…it's a long story so that's why I called Ryou…I remember he said his dad was a doctor at one point…I thought he would understand"

"Understand what?"

Jou took a deep breath and rubbed his head. "I lost a bet with Seto and now I have to stay here a week…I didn't want the guys to know."

Bakura smirked so devilishly. "So that's why you have that dorky collar. You have to be Seto's bitch now."

"Bakura that's enough!"

"Shut the fuck up phantom fag!"

"Make me cum dumpster!" Bakura snarled in near delight. Things were finally getting interesting for him. "I can just drag his ass to a hospital and be done with it instead of mother Teresa doing the run around over there."

Seto had been laying in Ryou's lap for some time now. The tender boy was patting his forehead with a damp cloth as he tried to massage out his clenched hands. Although still in a state of intense dreaming and anxiety, he was well aware of the argument going on around him.

"No! You can't take brother to the hospital."

"Why the hell not. Ryou's no doctor!"

"But he's helping."

"Shut up you twerp!"

Jou growled stepping up to Bakura as he jabbed at his shoulder. "You better cool it pal, or Seto wont be the only one in trauma."

"Oh I'm sorry." Bakura mocked in a gentle baby tone. "Is the little bitch protective of his new master?"

Fists were about to fly until Ryou would have no more. "Stop it right now the both of you. This is no time for such childishness! Now Jounouchi I must agree with Bakura. I know some things from my father but I'm no expert and a night tare is more of a mental problem. His body's tense and he's breathing so heavy. I really feel he should be treated at a hospital."

"No." Every one had stopped to stare at the bed where Seto Kaiba was slowly coming out of it. Or so they thought. "No. I'm not going." He sat up and turned his eyes to Ryou. "I'm not going. You can't make me."

"Seto please, I'm just trying to do what's best for you. I'm worried about you. Your condition looked so painful, a doctor can treat…"

His voice was cut short as his frail neck was now in the palms of Seto's hands, wringing tightly. "I'm not going. You can't tell me what to do any more. You're not my father, you're not even human! I'm not listening to you any more!" His was in rage, screaming at Ryou as he throttled him against the bed.

"Seto!"

"Oni-sama!"

"Let him go you fucking prick!" Bakura was already in motion hurling himself at the bed and the brunette. Both tumbled to the floor in a fierce struggle, Ryou gasped for breath in bought of coughs and gags. Jou ran over to try and pull them apart as Mokuba cried to his brother.

"Oni-sama…Oni-sama." He sobbed softly. "Stop it"

"He's still sleeping." Ryou panted.

"What?" Jou looked back at the still uneven breathed boy.

"Night tares are almost like violent living dreams. They can still allow the person to act and talk, like sleep walking."

"Get him OFF ME!" Bakura howled as he was now pinned to the floor fighting off the unnatural strength of the seething Seto Kaiba.

"There has to be a way to wake him up." Jou was starting to panic.

"That could be very dangerous for him in this state of mind to just suddenly stop."

"Well unless we do something it'll be very dangerous for Bakura!" He turned back to watch the thief pushed Seto's hands away merely inches from his neck.

Mokuba finally shook from his fear and panic and ran to his brother's closet, pulling out a small white box and handed it to Ryou. Jou hand once again tried to pry off Seto from the screaming thief.

"Mokuba what is this?"

"Its something brother told me once. He said if he ever couldn't get to his mad room during his night mare I should use this."

"Mad room?"

"What the hell is it?" Jou yelled as he was getting tangled in flailing limbs.

Ryou opened the box looking over its contents. "Tranquilizers."

"Well fucking use it! Ah!" Jou was now pinned under Seto as Bakura moved behind him hooking his arms around him and behind his head in a full nelson lifting him up. Ryou filled the thin needle with the clear solution.

"You have to hold him still, I have to get his jugular."

"Oh what fresh hell we have now." Bakura groaned and struggled to hold him still which wasn't going over very well. It took every thing he had just to hang on. "Hurry up"

"We have to put something in his mouth, he'll bit his tongue."

"We don't have time just stick him!"

"Bakura!"

"Come on a little nip wont kill him."

"Yes it will!"

"Shut up and do it!"

Jou stepped between them, in front of Seto. "On three."

"But Jou!"

"One."

"He's fucking nuts." Bakura smirked but frowned soon after as he felt his grip slipping.

"Two."

Ryou grimaced as he tried to steady his hand on Seto's shoulder.

"Three."

Ryou winced as the needle punctured Seto's neck, but gasped as Jou had pushed his forearm between the C.E.O.'s lips. His teeth sunk into his flesh as the blood ran.

The sun was rising and the night was finally over. He sat by the bed pulling up the covers over the two brothers. Mokuba's eyes were still moist from all his tears as he finally lay exhausted next to his even more docile brother. He rubbed over the tight gauze on his arm that Ryou tenderly mended as he left the room. After Seto collapsed Ryou was quick to clean the bite mark. Truth be told he didn't feel a thing, only pity for all the hurt he could see in Seto's half lidded and dreaming eyes. He thanked them both and was able to silence Bakura groans with a few big bills that Seto had in his unbendable wallet. Ryou politely and honestly refused as Bakura demanded more, leafing through it and checking the watermarks by the light of the slowly rising sun. Ryou finally dragged him away as the house slowly settled into its familiar stillness. He thought about whether he should go to school or not. Ryou and Bakura would most likely be out too. No, he should go. It will only look more suspicious if they were all out. He headed down the grand staircase slowly hearing the pitiful yipping of the puppy downstairs. As soon as he hit the foyer the little blonde ball was bounding between his legs barking for joy as it pawed and prated at him.

"Just lonely huh?" he smiled to the dog as he headed into the living room, Bruno with him every step of the way as he plopped down on the couch. He jumped right up in his lap as he was promptly pet by Jou. He smiled down at him laying his head back on the plush couch. He felt his sloppy tongue and slightly sharp teeth at his fingers as his eyes closed once, twice, then nothing.

Hello all I know I have been gone for some time but I'm sure you hear it a lot from authors so I wont bore you with the same shit. If you still reading from long ago I love you and wish to make sweet sweet love TO you for being so nice in keeping tabs on my sorry little story. If you're new….welcome! I love you too

I will try to make more and frequent updates on ALL my fics, thanks!

Messiah


End file.
